Unexpected Love
by Kirinenko
Summary: Yuuri está prometido a otro noble. Por los celos, Kevin rompe el compromiso. Wolfram llega al rescate de Yuuri y se ofrece para casarse con él.Ahora, Wolfram tendrá que hacer que el Maou se enamore de él. Yuuri/OC, finalmente WolfYuu. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Demasiado tarde

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

¡Pues aquí os traigo un fanfic nuevo de KKM! Que no será el único estreno de fanfic~ De hecho, el otro fanfic nuevo es una de las peticiones que ya se me han hecho por privado pero que no subí hasta ahora porque quería esperar a tener alguno de los otros fanfics ya acabados para poder dedicarle tiempo además de realizar las preguntas pertinentes por el fanfic~

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

_**Género: **_Herida / Comodidad / Romance

_**Rango: **_T

_**Resumen: **_Yuuri está prometido con otro noble. Por sus celos, Kevin cancela el compromiso. Wolfram llega al rescate de Yuuri y ofrece casarse con él. Ahora, Wolfram tendrá que hacer que el Maou se enamore de él.

Yuuri/OC, finalmente Yuuram.

La historia tiene lugar en Shin Makoku. Yuuri y Wolfram no estaban prometidos desde el principio y algunas circunstancias les conducen a su plan de futuro. Yuuri es originario de la Tierra pero no es homofóbico. Wolfram es el guardaespaldas de Yuuri y su asistente personal, que ama a Yuuri desde la primera vez durante la cena, cuando Yuuri fue nombrado como el nuevo Maou. Pero Yuuri no sabe esto y siempre ha pensado en Wolfram como en un amigo. Entonces, otro demonio aparece en la vida de Yuuri y estos se enamoran. ¿Que pasará con Wolfram?

Ligero AU.

_**Pareja: **_Wolfram/Yuuri

_**Advertencia: **_OOC/Ligero AU

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 1: Demasiado tarde**

¡SLAP!

El sonido de una bofetada se escuchó desde el jardí y el Maou de Shin Makoku miró con los ojos bien abiertos a la persona frente a él y puso su mano sobre su enrojecida mejilla.

"¿K-Kevin?"

El demonio de pelo verde oscuro con los ojos del mismo color se quedó mirando al joven Maou y sonrió. Luego puso su mano en la mejilla que había abofeteado y la acarició suavemente.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Los ojos de Yuuri se aguaron y asintió. Abrazó al alto demonio y le respondió.

"Si. Me casaré contigo"

Kevin sonrió mientras rodeaba con los brazos al Rey. Se había enamorado del Rey desde la primera vez que se encontraron cuando tuvieron un encuentro por un asuntos con sus tierras. Después de ese primer encuentro, Kevin siempre había estado visitando al Rey usando el trabajo como su excusa y, poco a poco, intentó ser amigo del Rey. Por suerte para él, Yuuri también se volvió más cercano a él y gradualmente Yuuri llegó a enamorarse de él. Cuando le dijo a Yuuri sus sentimientos, el joven Maou le correspondió y le dijo que le amaba también. después de eso, estuvieron saliendo y mantuvieron la relación como un secreto pues Yuuri era el Maou y Kevan era slamente un Lord. Pero, mientras que los días pasaban... Keven decidió que debía proponerse al pelinegro debido a la cantidad de pretendientes que siempre venían a por su amado.

Y ese día era hoy. Al fin estaba oficialmente prometido con Yuuri. Estaba muy feliz e iban a dar la noticia durante la cena.

Durante la cena de esta noche en el comedor. Todos los componentes de la familia real estaban sentados en su silla. La ex-Maou, Lady Cecile von Spitzberg , estaba ya allí con sus tres hijos. Gwendal von Voltaire, Conrad Weller y Wolfram von Bielefeld. La puerta se abrió y mostró al joven Maou y su nuevo prometido, Kevin von Weisberg. Yuuri asintió a los ocupantes y colocó a Kevin en el lugar al lado de él.

Wolfram miró al pelinegro y unos pocos de celos ardiendo en su interior. Había amado al Maou desde que le vio por primera vez; durante esa noche en la que Yuuri fue presentado como el reemplazo de su madre, el nuevo Rey Demonio. Conrad le dio el trabajo de guardaespaldas y asistente personal del Maou, y estaban siempre juntos desde ese momento. Sin embargo, Yuuri nunca le vio más que como un amigo. Eran cercanos pero Wolfram nunca cruzó su línea como soldado con el Rey. El ex-Príncipe azul miró al Maou con nostalgia y sintió que el nudo en su corazón se endurecía con el despliegue de emociones delante de él. Yuuri estaba sonriendole con amor al demonio de pelo verde oscuro y sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

Mientras tanto, Conrad, el soldado de pelo castaño, observaba a su hermano menor a su lado. Podía ver a su hermano mirando al Maou con amor en sus ojos. Conrad lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, el que Wolfram estaba enamorado de su Rey. Pero su joven hermano nunca hizo nada para expresar sus sentimientos y Yuuri nunca se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Wolfram. Nunca dijo nada sobre eso. Ahora podía verlo. Los ojos del rubio soldado se llenaron de dolor cuando los vio a los dos.

Yuuri miraba a Kevin y Kevin le devolvía la mirada. Sonrió nerviosamente y Kevin paretó la mano para darle un poco de coraja. El pelinegro se levantó y se aclaró la garganta. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en el Maou y esperando que hablase.

"Quiero hacer un anuncio" su voz tembló ligeramente y Kevin asintió para tranquilizarse.

Entonces Yuuri asintió.

"Kevin y yo estamos prometidos y planeamos casarnos dentro de tres meses"

Después de eso, Kevin se puso de pie y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla al pelinegro y la habitación se llenó de los chillidos de Lady Cecil. Yuuri podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza y solo miró hacia abajo. Mientras tanto, Wolfram pudo sentir su corazón siendo aplastado por el anuncio y sobre todo cuando el demonio de pelo oscuro besó al Maou. Sus nudillos estaban fuertemente apretados bajo la mesa. Apartó la mirada de la escena enfrente de él y forzó una sonrisa en sus labios. Sin embargo, no todas sus acciones pasaron desapercibidas a los ojos de Conrad. Vio que el corazón de su hermano pequeño se destrozaba cuando el Rey anunció su compromiso. Conrad suspiró y esperó poder ayudar a su hermano pero sabía que no podía forzar al Maou a romper el compromiso solo por su hermano pequeño. Por otra parte, podía ver que el Maou estaba verdaderamente enamorado del demonio de pelo oscuro.

Wolfram se levantó y felicitó a la pareja recién prometida.

"Felicidades, Su Majestad y Lord Kevin" entonces, se inclinó un poco como gesto de respeto. Wolfram podía escuchar su voz temblando e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para dar su mejor sonrisa a pesar de su corazón roto.

Yuuri sonrió ampliamente y habló "¡Gracias, Wolf! ¡Espero que tu también encuentres a tu amor!"

Wolfram asintió y pensó para sí 'Nunca encontraré a mi amor. Porque te acabas de comprometer con él' entonces sonrió con tristeza y se volvió a sentar. Gwendal miró todos los movimientos de su hermano y se echó hacia atrás 'Sabía que estaba enamorado del Maou. ¿Por qué no le dijo antes de que el Lord le propusiese matrimonio? ¿Por qué esperó hasta que el Rey Yuuri se enamoró de otro hombre? Nunca lo entenderé' suspiró y sus arrugas se multiplicaron.

La cena se acabó cuando esos dos se disculparon y fueron a la puerta principal del castillo. Yuuri despidió a su prometido con una sonrisa y le hizo un geesto de despedida. Kevin montó en su caballo y salió de la fortaleza. Wolfram miró al Maou de´tras del pilar en silencio y la tristeza llenó su corazón.

Yuuri volvió al castillo y sonrió feliz. Wolfram, entonces, decidió mostrarse.

"Su Majestad Yuuri..." Wolfram se acercó lentamente y se puso al lado del rey.

Yuuri se sorprendió por la repentina voz y miró a su lado "¡Wolfram! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y te dije que no me llamases Su Majestad"

Wolfram sonrió y respondió "Bueno, Yuuri. Soy tu guardaespaldas y asistente personal. Necesito asegurarme que nuestro Maou está a salvo de vuelta en su habitación"

"Seguro que eres mi guardaespaldas. Pero, antes de eso...eres mi amigo. No te preocupes, volveré a mi habitación muy bien. Nadie me va a secuestrar" el pelinegro entonces sonrió nerviosamente y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Bueno...eres un debilucho. Un Rey debilucho, encima. Así que, necesito asegurarme de que estés a salvo" Wolfram resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Yuuri rodó los ojos y replicó "¡No soy un debilucho! ¡No me llames así!"

Wolfram sonrió y rió entre dientes.

"Bueno... ya estamos frente a tu habitación. Te veo mañana, Yuuri. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, Wolf"

Wolfram esperó hasta que el pelinegro cerró la puerta y ordenó a dos soldados que protegiesen la puerta del Maou. Entonces andó en dirección a su habitación y apretó con los puños su uniforme. Se esforzó para no dejar caer sus lágrimas y murmuró con tristeza.

"He llegado demasiado tarde..."


	2. Felicidad temporal

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! Pufff, menudo atraso con la subida de capitulo…De veras lo siento mucho pero todo fue por solidaridad con otro fanfic, el de The Other Half of Myself, de Vampire Knight. Me ha costado muchísimo traducir el nuevo capítulo y no me parecía justo actualizar todos menos ese, dejándolo en espera hasta tener el capítulo. Puede parecer una tontería pero no me gustaba la idea de subir unos y otro no.

En fin, de veras siento el atraso e intentaré que no vuelva a pasar aunque no puedo prometer nada por diversas cosas como los exámenes universitarios y temas de cosplay (sí, soy cosplayer, ¡sorpresa! xDDDDD). Aun así, me esforzaré para que no ocurra.

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 2: Felicidad temporal**

Una pareja caminaba por el jardín mientras se reía ligeramente y sonreía feliz. Todas las personas que los veían, sabían que esas dos personas estaban profundamente enamorados. Mientras tanto, un guardaespaldas rubio estaba vigilando desde la lejanía y se aseguraba de que el Maou no fuese asaltado por ningún peligro. Su corazón sentía una gran presión cada vez que veía esa sonrisa estampada en la cara del pelinegro, exclusiva y solamente ara su novio. Antes de esto, Yuuri siempre le mostraba esa sonrisa y se comportaba como el cobarde que era. Sin embargo, ahora Yuuri estaba siempre pasando su tiempo con su prometido y raramente iba con Wolfram en busca de compañía. Wólfram apretó las manos hasta que los nudillos estuvieron blancos, en señal de frustración.

Un golpecito en el hombro interrumpió sus pensamientos. Wólfram rápidamente miró tras él, para ver quién era el intruso y preparado para gritarle a cualquiera que se atreviese a interrumpirle.

Sin embargo, al ver solamente a uno de sus hermanos mayores, Wolfram suspiró con alivio.

"Conrad, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó y vio el rostro sonriente del medio demonio.

Conrad sonrió con calidez y respondió "Pude ver que mi hermano pequeño quizás necesite compañía. ¿Estás bien?"

Wolfram se limitó a sonreír y sabía que Conrad siempre estaba preocupado por él. No estaba seguro si Conrad sabía que amaba a Yuuri. Pero Wolfram no iba a decirle eso. Era su secreto. El único secreto que nunca dejaría que otras personas supiesen. Entonces, decidió responder esa pregunta con una respuesta habitual "Estoy bien. No necesito ninguna compañía. Puedo proteger a Yuuri" se detuvo y entonces miró a Conrad con incredulidad antes de añadir "¿O es que no crees que pueda proteger a Yuuri solo?" preguntó con molestia.

Conrad solo levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y respondió con tranquilidad "No. Siempre he creído que podías proteger a Yuuri" dijo y Wolfram mostró una expresión de felicidad antes de resoplar y cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. Al ver que el estado de ánimo de su hermano había mejorado, entonces Conrad añadió más "Pero, Wolfram…eso no es lo que quiero decir" habló Conrad con un tono de oz más suave. Haciendo todo lo posible para no sonar sospechoso.

Wolfram todavía estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, viendo a la pareja real antes de volver la vista hacia su hermano mayor "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" dijo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas, con molestia.

Conrad colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hermano menos y dejándola ahí con suavidad "Lo que quiero decir es Heika. Sé de tus sentimientos por Yuuri, Wolfram"

Wolfram se estremeció al sentir el toque y miró a su hermano con los ojos ampliamente abiertos "Q-Qué…Qué quieres decir con eso. No tengo ningún tipo de sentimientos por Yuuri" se separó y golpeó con fuerza la mano en su hombro.

Conrad solo sonrió con tristeza y respondió "Lo sabía, Wolfram. Quizás hayas hecho un gran trabajo ocultándolo pero nunca podrías ocultarme nada a mí. Amas a Yuuri" dijo Conrad con suavidad, intentando entrar en la tozuda mente de su hermano.

Wolfram se quedó en silencio y miró hacia la pareja real. Miró a Yuuri con nostalgia antes de dejar salir cualquier palabra de su boca. Los ojos verde esmeralda estaban todavía fijos en el Maou. Wolfram apretó su mano con fuerza.

'Está bien. Es solo Conrad. No le dirá esto a nadie' pensó interiormente antes de dejar salir todo su secreto.

"…Le amo. Amo a Yuuri desde la primera vez que nos conocimos en la cena de aquella noche en la que fue nombrado como el nuevo Maou. Desde entonces, me enamoré más de él cuando supe de su bondad, su valentía y su estupidez. Amo todo de él. Sin embargo, solamente soy su guardaespaldas… ¿Cómo puedo decirle que un humilde soldado está enamorado de él? Yuuri es el Maou. Necesita de un cónyuge más adecuado y poderoso…" sus palabras se perdieron en la última frase. Entonces alzó la mirada hacia Conrad y sonrió tristemente "Pero, estoy equivocado. Debí decirle mis sentimientos. No debería habérmelos guardado. Al menos debí intentar conseguirle. Sin embargo, no hice nada de eso. Ya aceptó la petición de matrimonio de ese hombre y ahora es demasiado tarde para mí. Demasiado tarda para reclamar su amor"

Conrad sonrió con tristeza y abrazó a su hermano menor. Dejó que ese rubio demonio dejase salir toda su tristeza en su pecho. Wolfram sollozó en silencio pues era la primera vez que dejaba escapar todos sus sentimientos delante de alguien más. Nunca dejaba que los otros viesen con emociones débiles. Siempre intentaba verse fuerte incluso si en su interior era débil. Pero hoy…solamente por hoy, dejaría que Conrad le consolase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuri estaba riendo con su prometido cuando vio que Conrad estaba abrazando a Wolfram. Miró a Wolfram y una expresión preocupada se pintó en su rostro. Kevin lo vio y preguntó.

"Yuuri, ¿algo va mal?" los ojos verdes oscuro se clavaron en los del medio demonio más joven. Entonces, sus ojos siguieron la dirección de los negros y vieron al guardaespaldas rubio envuelto en los brazos de su hermano.

"Wolfram… ¿le pasa algo malo?" dijo Yuuri mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en la escena y añadió "Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado"

Kevin se quedó en silencio y miró a su preocupado prometido, pendiente de la actitud cuidadosa de este hacia el soldado rubio. Sintió que una pizca de celos invadía su corazón y le hizo agarrar la mano del pelinegro inconscientemente.

Yuuri fue sorprendido por el repentino apretón en su mano. Miró hacia abajo a su mano antes de alzar la mirada para ver el rostro lleno de preocupación de su prometido.

"¿Kevin?" preguntó, confundido con toda la situación. Olvidando temporalmente a su escolta rubio.

El agarre de Kevin hacia su prometido se estrechó e hizo que Yuuri hiciese una leve mueca. Vio la expresión de dolor y rápidamente soltó su mano.

"Lo siento…" murmuró suavemente. Sintiéndose culpable por su comportamiento de celos excesivos y herir a su prometido en el proceso.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?" dijo Yuuri mientras se frotaba la muñeca – para calmar el dolor. Entonces miró a Kevin y este se esforzó por sonreír antes de abrazarle, desesperadamente. Kevin rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del más pequeño y sintió el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su novio. Dejó que su cabeza descansase sobre el pelo negro de la cabeza de Yuuri.

La peculiar acción de Kevin confundió más al pelinegro. Quería preguntar pero no quería interrumpir a su prometido. Yuuri simplemente dejó que Kevin le abrazase y dejó que su corazón se llenase de la tibiez del cuerpo de su novio. Después de un tiempo, Kevin le soltó y le cogió el rostro con firmeza.

"Yuuri…" dijo mientras los ojos verdes oscuros estaban clavados en los de color negro.

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Me amas?"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que te amo"

Kevin abrazó al Maou de nuevo y se quedó en silencio. Yuuri estaba inquieto por el extraño comportamiento de Kevin.

"Kevin, ¿estás bien?" preguntó con preocupación mientras que su voz estaba amortiguada por el uniforme de su prometido.

"Mmmm…estoy bien. Te amo, Yuuri" dijo Kevin cariñosamente y apretó el abrazo.

"Yo también te amo" sonrió Yuuri ante las cosas que tenía su prometido. Su estómago estaba lleno de mariposas cuando Kevin le dijo esas tres palabras. Envolvió con sus brazos más pequeños la cintura de su prometido con ternura.

"No me dejes…" dijo Kevin suavemente y afirmó el agarre en silencio en torno a su cintura como respuesta a sus súplicas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuri estaba paseando con su prometido cuando Wolfram le siguió como el buen guardaespaldas que era. Entonces el pelinegro recordó lo que vio el día anterior y le preocupó el raro comportamiento del rubio. Entonces dejó de andar y esperó a que Wolfram se acercase a él. Mientras tanto, Kevin estaba mirando la situación con celos y solo se quedó en silencio junto a su prometido. Wolfram vio que Yuuri estaba de algún modo esperándole, por lo que caminó más rápido hacia donde estaba el Maou.

"Wolfram, ¿estás bien? No te veías demasiado bien ayer" preguntó Yuuri con preocupación cuando su amigo estuvo frente a él.

Wolfram solo sonrió y le respondió "Estoy bien, Yuuri. No es nada importante"

"¿Estás seguro?" los preocupados orbes negros se clavaron en los esmeralda. Intentando encontrar cualquier indicio de angustia en él.

"Si, estoy seguro" Wolfram le sonrió al pelinegro con cariño y sus ojos se suavizaron ante la mirada de preocupación que recibió de la persona que amaba. Incluso si no tenía el amor de Yuuri, era suficiente para Wolfram si podía estar siempre junto con el muchacho como su guardaespaldas y viéndole feliz con su pareja. Porque para él, la felicidad de Yuuri era su felicidad. Le amaría desde la distancia y le protegería de cualquier peligro.

Un par de ojos verdes vieron por encima la cercanía entre su prometido y el soldado rubio. La forma en que el soldado cuidaba de su prometido era extraordinaria y sabía que el demonio rubio tenía sentimientos por su amado. Kevin apretó los puños. Sabía que el guardaespaldas del Maou amaba a su prometido y, como hombre, sentía celos. No quería que otro hombre estuviese cerca de su posesión.


	3. Corazón Roto

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Fua, otra vez he vuelto a tardar la misma vida en actualizar. Aunque bueno, esta vez ha sido menos tiempo, ¡yay! xDDDDD It's something! Aunque la verdad es que quería actualizar por reyes pero bueno, no me dio tiempo a terminar de traducirlo.

Y, antes de empezar con el capítulo, decir que espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas fiestas, hayáis descanso muchísimo y…bueno, en fin, ¡que haya sido todo fantástico!

En fin, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 3: Corazón Roto**

Wolfram y Yuuri estaban con la práctica de espada cuando Kevin llegó al Castillo del Pacto de Sangre para ver a su prometido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le vio por última vez y le extrañaba. Casi habían pasado dos meses desde que le propuso matrimonio al pelinegro y la boda se celebraría dentro de un mes y dos semanas. Kevin no podía esperar el momento en el que finalmente fuese capaz de anunciar al mundo entero que Shibuya Yuuri era su marido y que nadie iba a quitarle a Yuuri. No una vez que fuesen esposos.

El demonio de pelo verde oscuro fue al campo de entrenamiento después de haber sido informado de que su prometido estaba con su práctica de espada con su guardaespaldas. Rápidamente fue al campo de entrenamiento y encontró a este siendo ayudado por su guardaespaldas con su postura. Pudo ver que su prometido estaba sonriendo alegremente, más que cuando estaba con su pareja y eso no le gustó. Esa sonrisa se suponía que era exclusivamente para él no le gustaba el modo en que su guardaespaldas estaba mirando a su prometido. Esa mirada estaba llena de afecto y la forma en que el demonio rubio sostenía su mano era suficiente para mostrarle a una persona ciega que estaba enamorado de su Yuuri. Solamente su susodicho prometido era lo bastante despistado como para no darse cuenta de que su propio guardaespaldas estaba enamorado de él. Les miró desde la distancia, apretando los dientes por los celos.

Mientras tanto, dicha persona ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su prometido estaba mirándole desde lejos. Continuó con su práctica de espada siempre cometiendo errores con los que necesitaría la ayuda de Wolfram para ello. Sin embargo, Wolfram gustosamente ayudaba a que su Rey disfrutase cada segundo que pasaba con él. Este era el único modo en que podía mostrar que le importaba pero dicha persona era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta de sus movimientos. El rubio guardaespaldas estaba feliz con su vida ahora y estaría feliz de proteger a Yuuri desde atrás ya que no podía mostrar su amor abiertamente – ya que la persona de la que estaba enamorado, amaba a otro hombre.

"¡Yuuri, de ese modo está mal! Deberías sostener tu espada con más fuerza" dijo Wolfram estrictamente, ayudando a Yuuri con el agarre de su espada.

Yuuri estaba esforzándose para sostener la espada del modo en que Wolfram le había enseñado "¿Así?" preguntó molesto, mostrando el agarre a su guardaespaldas y amigo.

"Si, así está bien" dijo Wolfram y sonrió. El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente, sosteniendo su espada más en alto para mostrárselo a Wolfram "¡Yay! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Wolf, mira!" celebró con felicidad.

Wolfram solo sonrió y rio por el disfrute de Yuuri por ello "Si, si…Lo conseguiste. Ahora, para y vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento"

Yuuri estaba a punto de levantar su espada para atacar al rubio soldado cuando vio al demonio de pelo verde oscuro. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras su sonrisa se iluminó al instante. Wolfram miró el rostro brillante de Yuuri y se giró para ver la causa de esa alegría. Mientras que pensaba que debía ser él. El prometido de Yuuri. Solamente ese demonio podía hacer que la sonrisa se Yuuri fuese más brillante y que mostrase ese rostro alegre. Vio como Yuuri tiraba su espada y corría hacia su prometido.

"¡Kevin! ¡Viniste!" gritó Yuuri felizmente y abrazó a su pareja. Kevin sonrió y rodeó con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de Yuuri.

"Si, vine a verte"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías hoy?" Yuuri hizo un puchero y miró a su prometido a modo de broma. Sin embargo…no fue como Yuuri esperaba.

Kevin fue sorprendido por las palabras de Yuuri. Se tomó esas palabras como una ofensa. Entonces, alejó sus manos del pelinegro y miró a la derecha de él. La ira podía verse en sus ojos verdes oscuro "¿Qué? Así que, ¿no puedo verte cuando estás coqueteando con otro hombre?"

Yuuri miró a su prometido, asustado y sorprendido. Kevin nunca se había comportado así. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Se distanció y miró a los ojos a su novio "¿Kevin? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Yuuri. No intentes negarlo" los orbes verde oscuro ardían de celos con el rostro muy tenso.

Yuuri intentó sostener la mano de su pareja pero sus manos fueron apartadas de un manotazo. Miró por encima a su prometido con una expresión de dolor escrita por todo su rostro.

"Kevin…realmente no sé de lo que estás hablando" dijo mientras su voz de mezclaba con dolor y tristeza.

Kevin resistió el abrazar a su prometido justo ahí y se esforzó para no caer en esas trampas – como su mente irracional le decía – que su prometido preparó. Kevin se irguió en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ignorando a su prometido, quien estaba derramando lágrimas y sollozando en silencio.

"Kevin…por favor…" dijo Yuuri entre sollozos "¿Qué hice mal?" una vez intentó sostener la mano de su prometido pero Kevin solo la apartó lejos con grosería. El demonio de pelo oscuro dejó entonces a su prometido llorando en el suelo, yéndose del campo de entrenamiento. Yuuri cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a sollozar en voz alta. Sus lágrimas caían pesadamente y ni siquiera intentó limpiarlas. Recuperando su espíritu, Yuuri se puso en pie y corrió tras su prometido.

"¡Kevin! ¡Espera, Kevin!" gritó con desesperación.

Sin embargo, Kevin estaba ya sobre su caballo cuando escuchó a su prometido gritar su nombre. Echó un último vistazo a su pareja llorando antes de agitar las riendas de su caballo para ir en dirección a la puerta de la fortaleza.

Yuuri observó cómo su prometido le dejaba y cayó al suelo llorando sin contemplaciones, sin importarle el que los soldados o sirvientas estuviesen observando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wolfram sentía que se le encogía el corazón cada vez que Yuuri abrazaba a su prometido y le sonreía con alegría. Se quedó en su lugar cerca de la abandonada espada del Maou. Apretó sus puños intentando mirar a otro lado. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó la voz dolida procedente de la persona que amaba, Wolfram giró su rostro hacia la escena. Ahí vio que Yuuri estaba discutiendo con su prometido y Kevin estaba golpeando con fuerza la mano de Yuuri para apartarla cuando trató de detenerlo. Wolfram resistió su deseo de darle a ese demonio de pelo oscuro algunos golpes en la cara por herir a su Yuuri. Se quedó observándoles y vio que Kevin dejaba Yuuri llorando solo en el suelo mientras se alejaba hacia donde estaba la puerta principal del castillo.

El guardaespaldas no pudo contener sus sentimientos por más tiempo y rápidamente se acercó para consolar al joven Maou Pero Yuuri fue más rápido al correr hacia su irracional prometido y gritaba su nombre mientras lloraba.

"¡Kevin! ¡Espera, Kevin!" gritó Yuuri desesperadamente.

Sin embargo, dicha persona ni siquiera miró a su novio llorando y lo dejó con solo un vistazo, montando su caballo hacia fuera de la puerta del castillo, con rabia. Wolfram vio a Yuuri caer al suelo llorando inútilmente y sin hacer caso a los que miraban.

Rápidamente se fue hacia el lloroso Maou y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

"Yuuri…" dijo con voz suave – esperando reconfortar al Maou. Mientras tanto, Yuuri sólo se aferró al uniforme de su guardia y siguió sollozando.

"Wol…Wolfram...Kevin…" dijo Yuuri entre sollozos. Él siguió llorando entre los brazos de Wolfram y Wolfram podía sentir su corazón destrozándose en millones de pedacitos al escuchar la voz de su amor tan lleno de dolor y miseria.


	4. Cabizbajo

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Pufff, más de un mes ya sin actualizar. Madre mía, estoy en baja forma con las traducciones. Aunque sí que he de reconocer que he estado también con la pereza a tope y por eso también he tardado más. Sin dejar de lado temas aparte como los estudios y el cosplay, que eso ya es para reír y llorar un rato (llorar más que nada con lo segundo xDDD).

En fin, no me entretengo más. Como siempre suelo decir, intentaré meter un poco más el turbo y tardar menos pero ya os aviso que para la próxima actualización vais a tener que esperar porque se acerca lío y un no parar de los buenos XDDD

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 4: Cabizbajo**

Había pasado una semana desde que Kevin arremetió con sus celos contra el joven Maou. Yuuri hizo todo lo posible para enviar cartas por medio del correo de palomas a pesar de su apretada agenda como Maou y preparándose para su boda, ya que solamente quedaba un mes hasta la ceremonia. Yuuri intentó enviar gente con su prometido cabezota pero falló todo el tiempo, todos volvían con malas noticias; diciendo que Lord Kevin ni siquiera salía de su habitación para recibirles. Yuuri tuvo que hacer toda la preparación de la boda por sí mismo con ayuda de su consejero real, Lord Gunter von Christ. Estaba muy preocupado de que Kevin hubiese tomado la decisión de romper su compromiso. Temeroso de que esto pudiese suceder, Yuuri decidió visitar a su prometido en persona para intentar convencerle de volver al castillo.

Ahora, allí estaba, de pie en la habitación de invitados para el Maou, con Wolfram y Conrad como únicos acompañantes en esta reunión. Un criado había ido a informar al Señor de la llegada del Maou, su prometido. Yuuri se inquietó por lo que empezó a caminar de izquierda a derecha.

_Izquierda._

_Derecha._

_Izquierda._

_Derecha._

Después de pasearse por enésima vez, la puerta finalmente se abrió y mostró a la persona que había estado esperando todo este tiempo. Kevin miró a su prometido con expresión de alivio. Sinceramente hablando, le había extrañado – mucho. Pero su ego y sus celos le habían hecho ignorar esos sentimientos y dirigir más resentimiento hacia su prometido. Se acercó a la silla y se sentó en ella – en silencio.

Yuuri, al ver que Kevin todavía estaba de mal humor, se sintió culpable – a pesar de que no sabía exactamente que había puesto a Kevin así. Yuuri caminó al lado de su pareja y se sentó al lado de él. Extendió sus manos e intentó coger esas manos que había extrañado durante esa guerra fría. Sin embargo, Kevin apartó las manos, sabiendo que Yuuri intentaría sostenerlas.

"Kevin…" empezó Yuuri con desánimo.

Kevin solo miró hacia adelante, ignorando a su prometido al lado de él. Wolfram vio toda la situación y apretó los dientes con rabia. Se esforzó todo lo que pudo para no mostrar sus emociones porque si lo hiciese, la relación de Yuuri y Kevin no mejoraría – y no quería ver a Yuuri salir herido. Mientras tanto, Conrad estaba mirando a las tres personas en la habitación. Vio como Yuuri hacía todo lo posible para persuadir a su obstinado novio y cómo Kevin ni siquiera intentaba hacer las paces con el Maou. También miró a su hermano pequeño y vio como Wolfram estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas el no liberar su ira y atacar al joven demonio que estaba haciendo caso omiso a su Rey.

Viendo que Kevin estaba todavía en silencio, Yuuri lo intentó una vez más.

"Kevin, ¿todavía estás enfadado?"

Kevin miró a su ajeno novio, con irritación evidente en sus ojos.

"Sí. Aún estoy enfadado. ¿No puedes verlo por ti mismo?" escupió con rabia.

"Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Qué hice mal?" preguntó con inocencia. Los enormes ojos negros comenzaron a humedecerse.

Kevin apartó la mirada de esos ojos humedecidos.

"Eso es por lo que estoy enfadado. Eres tan despistado que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que hay personas que están coqueteando contigo" dijo airadamente y miró en dirección a Wolfram. Wolfram le vio y dio un respingo en su asiento.

'¿Lo sabe?' pensó Wolfram en silencio. Sintiéndose un poco culpable por Yuuri.

"¿Pero quién? No había nadie coqueteando conmigo, viniste durante el entrenamiento de espada. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?" preguntó el pelinegro, confundido. Nunca coqueteó con nadie y aquí estaba su prometido acusándole de engañarle.

"Yuuri, Yuuri… eres demasiado inocente o quizás demasiado ignorando, o quizás solo estás comportándote como una buena persona. Era tan obvio que incluso una persona ciega podría darse cuenta de que estabas coqueteando" dijo Kevin y rio sombríamente.

Yuuri estaba empezando a preocuparse más pues Kevin nunca había actuado de esa manera tan siniestra con él. Se había convertido en una persona totalmente diferente y su personalidad gentil había desaparecido.

"P-Pero…nunca he coqueteado. Juro por Shinou que nunca te he engañado"

"Eso es lo que tú dices pero lo que vi es diferente"

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que viste?" preguntó Yuuri, curioso y confundido.

Kevin miró a Wolfram y Conrad antes de sonreír y decir en un tono más siniestro que antes.

"Así que quieres saberlo, ¿eh? Apuesto a que te hará bien…ya que esa persona también está aquí" sonrió con maldad.

Yuuri le miró y seguidamente a Wolfram y Conrad. '¿Quién?' se preguntaba por dentro. Mientras tanto, Wolfram estaba ya sentado incómodamente en su silla. Miró a Conrad y este le miró con tranquilidad.

Viendo que su prometido estaba en silencio, Kevin tomó esa oportunidad como modo de atacarlo.

"¿Eres tan denso, Yuuri? Durante su entrenamiento con la espada… No, todos los días que venía a verte. Tu guardaespaldas estaba ahí" señaló con su nariz en dirección a Wolfram "Está siempre coqueteando contigo si quieres realmente saberlo"

Yuuri miró a Kevin con sorpresa, girándose entonces hacia Wolfram quién estaba ya mirando a sus pies.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Wolfram es mi guardaespaldas y mi amigo! No hay manera de que estuviese coqueteando conmigo" dijo Yuuri y se levantó de su silla.

Kevin miró a Yuuri con enfado y también se levantó de su silla. Entonces, soltó "Yuuri, no sé si estás actuando o no. Pero, no puedo aceptar a alguien que está teniendo un romance a mis espaldas con mi prometido" dijo y se precipitó fuera de la habitación.

Yuuri se quedó ahí y se tensó mientras veía a su prometido desaparecer tras la puerta caoba.

'No dijo eso, ¿verdad? No. No quiso decir eso. No quiso anular nuestro compromiso. Solo estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto' Yuuri se desplomó en el suelo, sus lágrimas caían mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por el llanto.

Wolfram vio a Yuuri caer sobre el suelo de mármol; cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó los dientes. Solo se quedó en silencio todo el tiempo porque no quería empeorar la situación. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban como él había pensado que irían. Lord Kevin no era alguien con quien pudiese negociarse cuando ya había hecho sus propias suposiciones.

'¡Ese bastardo! Si no supiese que Yuuri le ama, ¡llevaría a Yuuri lejos de aquí en este mismo momento!' pensó con rabia.

Fue a consolar a su amigo – y amor – el pobre adolescente se acurrucó en los brazos de Wolfram. Continuó sollozando y temía si lo que Kevin dijo antes era cierto – todo como para romper el compromiso. Silenciosamente, dijo entre sollozos "Wolf… Kevin no lo dijo en serio, ¿verdad? Él… no va a romper nuestro…compromiso, ¿verdad?"

Wolfram apretó su abrazo y asintió ante las palabras del Maou.

"No, no lo hará. Solo está tan enfadado que ha dicho eso sin pensarlo. Conrad va a ir tras él, justamente ahora. Intentará calmarle. No te preocupes y deja de llorar. Todavía te ama…" las palabras de Wolfram se perdieron en la última frase. Su corazón dolía mientras le decía esto a la persona que amaba. 'Soy un hipócrita. Debería haberle dicho que lo amo. ¡Sería un buen momento para alejarle de ese bastardo! Pero Yuuri no me quiere. Todavía está enamorado de él' pensó con amargura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Conrad siguió al Lord hacia su estudio. Cerró la puerta tras él después de lograr arrinconar al Lord. Kevin le miró con odio y entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres?" espetó. Las cejas ya estaban fruncidas por la molestia.

Conrad solo sonrió amablemente y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Sin verse afectado por el estado de ánimo del joven demonio.

"Tengo algo que decirte" dijo tranquilamente.

Los ojos verde oscuro se estrecharon ante la declaración de Conrad.

"Bueno, no creo que necesite escuchar nada de eso. Es inútil. Yuuri no será capaz de usarte para convencerme"

"Bueno… si tú lo dices. Pero solo quiero que lo sepas. Que la relación que Yuuri y Wolfram tienen no es más que la de amistad. Se conocen desde que Yuuri llegó por primera vez a este mundo" dijo Conrad con tanta calma como le era posible, sin dejar de sonreír amablemente.

"¡No puedo creer eso! Vi con mis propios ojos que estaban coqueteando delante de mí y puedo ver que eran más que solo amigos. ¡Tal vez ni siquiera es tan inocente!" dijo Kevin con enfado e insultando a su prometido.

Sin embargo, esa última frase de Kevin hizo que la sangre de Conrad ardiera y apretó su puño con fuerza. Se acercó más al joven demonio y agarró el cuello de su uniforme.

"No te atrevas a insultar a su Majestad. Yuuri es el alma más inocente y pura que jamás he conocido. No siquiera intentes hablar mal de él" siseó con ira.

Kevin miró con sorpresa el repentino cambio de estado de ánimo de Conrad pero solo se quedó en silencio. Entonces, el moreno añadió algo más "Como prometido de Yuuri, deberías ser el que mejor los supiese. Eres el único que no cree en él y dejaste que tus estúpidos celos te sobrepasarán. No le mereces. Si no supiese que Yuuri te ama, te habría matado por esa lengua insolente" entonces, Conrad le soltó y entrecerró los ojos.

"No creo que merezcas el amor de Yuuri. Pero por el bien de Yuuri te pido que te replantees tus estúpidos celos" entonces se fue de la habitación y fue en busca de su hermano pequeño y el Rey, y anunciarles que iban a volver al castillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que Conrad le dijese todas esas cosas, Kevin se tomó algo de tiempo para pensar. Se sentía un poco culpable por lo que le dijo a su prometido pero su ego le ganó de nuevo. Pensando que era la mejor solución entre los dos, entre él y Yuuri. Tomó un pergamino oficial vacío y empezó a escribir.

Después de acabar de escribir, lo miró de nuevo por encima y sintió que su corazón empezaba a doler.

"¿Es esto lo que realmente quiero?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

El documento oficial se sentía muy pesado en sus manos. Lo miró y leyó el contenido varias veces. Casi lo destrozó en pedazo pero recordando lo feliz que era su prometido riendo al lado de Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, pudo sentir los celos apoderándose de él de nuevo. Golpeando la mesa con enojo, decidió que era lo mejor para los dos. No quería un novio que le engañaba y Yuuri estaba teniendo un romance secreto a sus espaldas. Amaba a Yuuri pero no podía hacer frente a sus engaños.

Llegando a una conclusión con sus sentimientos, Kevin llamó a un criado y le pidió que entregase la carta al Castillo del Pacto de Sangre de inmediato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, en el Castillo del Pacto de Sangre.

Yuuri estaba firmando papeles con unos bajos ánimos, esperando que todo saliese bien con su compromiso. Pero el destino parecía odiarle. Cuando, más tarde esa tarde, recibió un pergamino oficial de su prometido, Lord Kevin von Weisberg.

_La anulación oficial del compromiso entre:_

_27º Maou de Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri_

_Y_

_Lord Kevin von Weisberg_

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron ampliamente al leer el documento oficial. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron. Todo parecía empezar a girar a su alrededor mientras se levantaba y pronto perdió el equilibrio mientras dejaba que la oscuridad lo consumiese por completo.

'Kevin' fue su último pensamiento mientras caía al suelo.


	5. El Caballero en el Caballo Blanco

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Ofú, esta vez me he pasado mucho de la raya y lo siento de veras. Va a sonar a repetitivo pero: universidad, cosplay y algún problemilla de salud. Y algunas otras tonterías que me han distraído por el camino pero que le voy a hacer, como ser humano, también me distraigo. Más allá de disculparme por el ENORME atraso traduciendo, poco puedo hacer. Eso sí, os aseguro que no voy a dejar ningún fanfic tirado y menos voy a abandonar la cuenta. Puede que haya momentos como ahora que traduzca más lentamente por las circunstancias que sean peeerooo os aseguro que no voy a abandonar esto. Claro desde ya XDDDD

En fin, no me entretengo más. Como siempre, intentaré darle brío a esto para volver a hacer las subidas semanales de cuando empecé pero, como siempre otra vez, no os puedo prometer nada.

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 5: El Caballero en el Caballo Blanco**

Las noticas de la anulación del compromiso casi al instante llegaron a oídos de los Diez Nobles. Todos llegaron al acuerdo de celebrar una reunión sobre el compromiso. Esto era un gran problema y no podían dejarlo ir así como así. Uno de ellos envió una carta al Castillo del Pacto de Sangre para pedir una audiencia con el Maou con respecto a ese asunto. Gunter fue el que aceptó la carta. Cuando llegó, rápidamente fue a buscar al pelinegro y saltó sobre él.

"¡Su Majestad~!" un alto gemido se escuchó desde fuera de las puertas de la oficina, un momento más tarde la puerta se abrió, revelando al profesor de drama y consejero del Rey. Las cejas de Gwendal se crisparon mientras que se masajeaba la sien. Un dolor de cabeza aparecía cada vez que el demonio de pelo morado estaba involucrado.

Yuuri suspiró y miró a Gunter "Gunter, ¿qué pasa?" dejó de firmar durante un momento y puso la pluma de nuevo en su sitio.

"Es una carta para Su Majestad. Los Diez Nobles están pidiendo una audiencia contigo" dijo Gunter mientras le daba la carta formal al pelinegro. Gwendal alzó una ceja ante la noticia, preguntándose por qué no fue informado de todo esto antes. Ya que él y Gunter eran también parte de los Diez Nobles.

Yuuri abrió la carta, nervioso, y empezó a leer el contenido.

_Su Majestad Shibuya Yuuri, 27º Maou de Shin Makoku,_

_Nosotros, los Diez Nobles, por la presente solicitamos tener una audiencia con Su Majestad el Maou._

_Esto es con respecto al asunto de la anulación del compromiso de Lord Kevin von Weisberg._

_Iniciaremos la audiencia este fin de semana en el Castillo del Pacto de Sangre._

_Atentamente,_

_Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día de la reunión.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" uno de los Diez Nobles se levantó de su silla.

Yuuri respiró profundamente intentando hablar con toda la calma que pudiese "Como dije, Lord Kevin von Weisberg y yo rompimos el compromiso"

Todos los Diez Nobles jadearon – excepto Gunter y Gwendal – algunos de ellos incluso se levantaron de sus sillas.

"Heika, ¿está hablando en serio? Entonces, ¿qué pasa con los preparativos de la boda?"

"Yo-" empezó Yuuri antes de ser cortado.

"Además, las invitaciones ya han sido enviadas a los otros reinos, están esperando que una boda tenga lugar el próximo mes"

Yuuri se quedó en silencio sin saber cómo debería responder a eso. Bajó la mirado, el silencio del Maou había sido tomado por los otros nobles como un signo para atacarle.

"¡No podemos aceptar esto! ¡Será una vergüenza para nuestro reino!"

"¿Qué dirán los otros Reyes y nobles si descubren que el que rompió el compromiso fue Lord Kevin? ¡No el Maou!"

"¡Los otros reinos dirán que nuestro Maou es débil!"

"¿Qué pasa si rompen sus alianzas con nosotros?"

"¡Oh, Shinou! ¿Qué va a ocurrir con Shin Makoku?"

"Por favor, no saquen cualquier conclusión. Denle a Su Majestad la oportunidad de explicarse" dijo Gunter, intentando ayudar a calmar la situación pero falló estrepitosamente.

Gwendal solo gruñó con molestia a los otros nobles y se masajeó la sien. 'Todo esto va mal'

Todas las discusiones y acusaciones de los Diez Nobles estaban empezando a estresar al joven Maou. Yuuri miraba hacia sus pies, podía sentir que las lágrimas estaban empezando a asomarse al borde de sus ojos. Apretó sus puños intentando no llorar enfrente de esos viejos.

"¡Yuuri Heika! ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?" uno de los nobles detuvo el parloteo de los demás y miró el rostro del Maou. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en el pobre pelinegro.

Yuuri estaba todavía mirando al suelo desde su silla, en silencio, antes de que las puertas de la sala de reuniones fuesen abiertas, revelando al soldado rubio. Los Diez Nobles gruñeron molestos por la interrupción.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld?" Waltorana se puso en pie y regañó a su sobrio. Sus ojos estaban clavados con dureza en este.

Sin embargo, Wolfram ignoró a su tío y miró a Yuuri. Sentía lástima por Yuuri y quería ayudarle. Sabía que su decisión quizás era imprudente pero este era el único modo de salvar al Maou de las acusaciones de los Diez Nobles y salvar el honor de Yuuri. Además, él también amaba a Yuuri y estaba ayudando voluntariamente a Yuuri a salir de este problema o de cualquier otro. Decidido, Wolfram se dirigió hacia el joven Maou con seguridad. Yuuri vio a Wolfram caminando en su dirección y se preguntaba por qué. El demonio rubio pronto estaba enfrente de Yuuri, levantando su mano derecha y abofeteando la mejilla izquierda del pelinegro.

¡PLASH!

El sonido de la bofetada resonó por toda la sala de reuniones. Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron ampliamente mientras miraba a Wolfram con incredulidad. Los Diez Nobles jadearon mientras Wolfram sonreía con confianza a Yuuri antes de mirar en dirección a los Diez Nobles.

"¡Wolfram! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" un frenético Gunter se levantó de su silla y miró la escena que se desarrollaba ante él.

Gwendal había desde su propia silla, mirando a su joven hermano "Wolfram, ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?"

Wolfram miró el rostro serio de su hermano y dijo con confianza "Me casaré con el 27º Maou de Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri. Estoy dispuesto a salvarlo de esta situación" dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla que recientemente había golpeado

"W-Wolfram" los enormes ojos negros le miraban con la confusión escrita por todo su rostro.

"Yuuri, ¿me aceptarás?" preguntó Wolfram al pelinegro. A pesar de su confianza, las preocupaciones comenzaban a acumularse en su mente y corazón.

Sin embargo, Yuuri nunca respondió a la pregunta de Wolfram, sólo miró hacia sus pies. El ex Príncipe rubio le observó en silencio, con preocupación. '¿Hice lo correcto?' se preguntó a si mismo en silencio.

Uno de los nobles rompió pronto el silencio al levantarse de su silla "Bueno, creo que deberíamos aceptar esta propuesta"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" interrumpió Lord von Karbelnikoff.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld es el candidato más prometedor además de Lord Kevin von Weisberg. Si él está dispuesto a salvar a nuestro reino de la vergüenza, entonces, ¿por qué aprobar su propuesta?" dijo Gwendal mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho 'Aquí vas, Wolfram. Te ayudaré con esto'

Wolfram miró a su hermano mayor y murmuró un silencioso 'Gracias'

Una fuerte discusión se desató entre los Diez Nobles mientras que el Maou todavía estaba sentado en silencio en su propia silla. Mientras tanto, Wolfram estaba nervioso. ¿Qué si Yuuri le odiaba ahora? ¿Y si su precipitada acción hacía que Yuuri empezase a distanciarse de él? Sus ojos verde esmeralda se clavaron el pelo negro del otro. Vio que el cuerpo de Yuuri estaba temblando ligeramente y se sentía responsable de ello. ¿Yuuri estaba llorando? Él fue el único que forzó a Yuuri a su propia decisión egoísta. Quería abrazarle pero estaban todavía en la sala de reuniones con algunos de esos viejos tontos. Solamente estaban preocupados por el poder y el reino, usando al Maou como les gustase. Como una marioneta con cuerdas. Eso es lo que molestaba a Wolfram. Estaba enfadado con los Diez Nobles por lanzarle acusaciones a Yuuri y arrinconarle, sin darle oportunidad a Yuuri de defenderse.

"Hemos discutido el asunto entre nosotros" habló el mayor de los Diez Nobles, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Wolfram. Le miró a los ojos y escuchó con nerviosismo. Mientras tanto, Yuuri estaba todavía mirando hacia abajo.

"Estamos de acuerdo con que Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld tome el lugar como prometido sustituto del Maou. Él y el Maou se casarán en la fecha ya programada. Toda la boda continuará como estaba planeado, solamente el novio cambiará"

"Su Majestad, ¿cuál es su opinión al respecto?" preguntó Waltorana. Incluso si preguntaban, sus tonos decían algo diferente. Era un tono de "no vas a discutir el plan".

Yuuri alzó la mirada desde sus pies y se quedó mirando los ojos verdes. Su voz tembló y sus ojos estaban húmedos por las lágrimas "Aceptaré a Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld como mi prometido"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wolfram esperó hasta que los Diez Nobles habían dejado la sala de reuniones, parándose silenciosamente frente a Yuuri. Quería consolar al joven y estresado Maou después de toda esa situación. El guardaespaldas de pelo rubio se arrodilló en el suelo, usando ambas manos para coger el rostro de Yuuri. Mientras Wolfram miraba esos ojos negros que estaban llenos de lágrimas, sintió que su propio corazón se rasgaba en pedazos con esa triste mirada. Respiró hondo y decidió preguntarle, una vez más.

"¿De verdad…me aceptarás realmente como tú prometido?" dijo con ansiedad mientras que los ojos verdes se encontraban con los negros.

Yuuri miró al rubio y asintió silenciosamente mientras el pelinegro dejaba salir todas sus emociones y dejaba salir sus lágrimas. El soldado rubio se inclinó hacia adelante y abrazó al lloroso Maou con sus brazos. Suavemente le acarició el sedoso pelo negro y frotó en suaves círculos la espalda de su ahora prometido. Antes, dijo con voz más suave y tierna.

"Nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Eres mi Rey y la persona más importante para mí"


	6. Perdóname

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Ufff, un mes nuevamente pero con el tiempo que es, normal. Ya me entendéis: trabajos finales, exámenes, nervios, y mucha mierrrrdaaaa xDDDDD

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, me alegro de no haber tardado tanto como creo que he tardado las veces anteriores. Y siento deciros que para el siguiente voy a tardar un mes o más de nuevo, por exámenes. Aun me quedan unas semanas para acabar del todo así que vais a tener que echarle paciencia nuevamente.

En fin, no me entretengo más, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 6: Perdóname**

El semental castaño pertenecía a la familia del Lord de los Weisberg, el cual estaba atado delante de las puertas del castillo. El Lord prefería montar su propio caballo a tener que ir en carruaje. Estaba de pie en los jardines, esperando a la persona que le había herido. Yuuri caminó hacia los jardines después de que un soldado le hubiese informado de la llegada de Kevin. Wolfram quería acompañarle allí, pero el pelinegro había pedido quedarse a solas con su ex prometido.

Yuuri quería arreglar las cosas y dejar algo claro. Le aseguró a su nuevo prometido que no pensaba hacer nada no razonable. Por fin, Wolfram accedió y le dejó ver a Lord Weisberg solo. Cuando llegó a los jardines, el demonio de pelo verde oscuro estaba ya allí. Yuuri se detuvo delante de las flores de Lady Cecil y encaró al hombre que amaba – sí, aún estaba enamorado de él. Se quedaron ahí, en silencio, ninguno de los dos queriendo hablar primero.

"Quiero disculparme…" Kevin rompió el silencio y miró a los ojos a su ex prometido.

"¿Disculparte?" preguntó Yuuri mientras esquivaba la mirada de esos ojos verdes.

Kevin hizo todo lo posible para captar la atención de los ojos negros en su dirección.

"Yuuri…quiero disculparme. Sé que he cometido un gran error. Por favor, perdóname" dijo desesperadamente.

Escuchando lo que salía de la boca del demonio, Yuuri se giró hacia este para que estuviesen cara a cara. Su porte triste se mostró al mirar a Kevin.

"Llegas demasiado tarde, Kevin" su voz tembló debido a la intensa tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

"¿Tarde?" la voz de Kevin, tembló al oír eso 'Yo… ¿Llego demasiado tarde?' se preguntó para sí mismo.

"Llegas demasiado tarde…es demasiado tarde" los ojos de Yuuri estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras su voz se quebraba.

Kevin miró el estado de su ex prometido y sintió que su corazón se rompía. No quería herirle. Amaba a Yuuri tanto que también le lastimó profundamente cuando anuló el compromiso. Quería tanto abrazar al adolescente enfrente de é pero no podía alzar sus manos. Sabía que el pelinegro estaba más que herido y él era la fuente de la misma. Su voz también tembló al hablar "Por favor, vuelve. Sé que estaba equivocado. Prometo que no te acusaré de nuevo sin comprobarlo primero…Sé que me eres leal y me amas solamente a mí…"

Yuuri solo negó con su cabeza lentamente mientras mantenía cierta distancia entre él y su ex novio.

"¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no cuando vine a explicar las cosas…?" se detuvo y respiró profundamente antes de añadir "No puede ser, Kevin. Ya he aceptado la propuesta de Wolfram y nos vamos a casar el día en que se supone que nosotros nos íbamos a casar" después de haber dicho eso, Yuuri le dio la espalda para alejarse del demonio de pelo oscuro.

Pero Kevin fue más rápido y agarró la muñeca de Yuuri, "¡Yuuri, espera! ¡Escúchame primero!" dijo desesperadamente.

Los movimientos del pelinegro se detuvieron por el firme agarre de Kevin en su muñeca. Su mirada apartada aún a un lado cuando su ex prometido habló.

"No. No puedo. No podemos estar juntos. Me alejaste de tu vida y me dejaste solo. Te amo pero no creíste en mí…nunca me creíste…" Yuuri bajó la mirada al suelo y añadió "La propuesta ya ha sido aceptada por los Diez Nobles. Nunca seremos capaces de revocarla. Sin importar qué…" dijo Yuuri con tristeza.

"Yuuri…Yo-" dijo Kevin pero se detuvo cuando escuchó unos sollozos silenciosos de su ex prometido.

Yuuri estaba llorando mientras estaba de espaldas al hombre que tanto amaba. Él respondió con voz temblorosa "Por favor, Kevin…sólo déjame ir"

Sin embargo, Kevin no le escuchó y rodeó con sus brazos el tembloroso cuerpo del pelinegro. "Lo siento… De verdad que lo siento. Fui demasiado estúpido. No debería haber dejado que mis celos se apoderasen de mí. ¿Podrías perdonarme, por favor?" rogó, deseando con fuerza que fuese suficiente para ganarse el perdón del pelinegro. Sin embargo…

A pesar de las súplicas de su ex prometido, Yuuri tuvo que endurecer su corazón y no volver su mirada hacia el rostro que tanto amaba. Yuuri hizo todo lo posible para no llorar pero no puedo controlarlo ya que empezó a sollozar en voz alta "Por favor…por favor, Kevin. No me hagas esto…ya no estamos prometidos" después de que fuese dicho eso, Yuuri hizo fuerza para salir de los brazos posesivos y dejó al demonio de pelo verde oscuro de pie, solo en el jardín. Este observó la espalda de Yuuri mientras desaparecía detrás de la pared del castillo.

Kevin cayó de rodillas y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran. Lamentaba el haber acusado alguna vez a Yuuri de engañarle y nunca, ni una vez, intentó escuchar su explicación. Cuando supo por Conrad que Yuuri nunca le había engañado y que ambos – Yuuri y Wolfram – eran solo amigos, supo que su relación era más que la de solo guardaespaldas y Maou, pero nunca más que amigos. Sin embargo, sus celos le hicieron mucho y provocaron que hiciese algo irrazonable al anular el compromiso. Dudó del amor de Yuuri por él y le dañó en el proceso. Yuuri solamente le amaba y ahora, iba a perder ese increíble amor.

Mientras se sentaba, lamentando sus propias decisiones, Kevin echó un vistazo atrás, a lo que había ocurrido hace unos pocos días. Cómo Yuuri había ido a verle para disculparse por algo que no había hecho y cómo ni siquiera se preocupó por los sentimientos de su prometido en ese momento. Una vez más dejó que Yuuri llorase y se fuese sin darle una sola mirada. Igual que el día en el castillo. Su primera discusión.

Después de haber enviado el documento oficial para anular su compromiso, Kevin había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo pensando sobre su elección y cuestionando sus acciones. ¿Era esa la elección correcta? ¿Era eso lo que de verdad quería? ¿Estaría feliz al romper el compromiso? ¿Sería feliz Yuuri sin él? ¿Sería siquiera capaz de vivir sin Yuuri?

Todas esas preguntas llenaron su mente y le impedían hacer su trabajo. Una parte de él le decía que era la elección correcta pero la otra mitad estaba diciendo que no debía hacerlo, que todavía estaba enamorado de Yuuri y que no había manera de que el inocente de Yuuri fuese capaz de engañarle. Después de mucho pensarlo, Kevin se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin Yuuri. Para él Yuuri era el único. El único al que amaba. Las palabras de Conrad de ese día le hicieron darse cuenta de lo estúpido que era. Por sacar conclusiones el mismo. Quizás ese guardaespaldas estaba enamorado de su Yuuri pero Yuuri solo pensaba en él como un amigo. Nada más que eso.

Pero todas esas cosas no tenían sentido. Pues había perdido a Yuuri por sus decisiones estúpidas.

"Yuuri…"

Se quedó mirando débilmente hacia donde su novio había estado antes.

"Lo siento mucho. Perdóname…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuri corrió sin rumbo por el castillo, yendo a donde sus pies lo llevaban. Sus ojos estaban borrosos por las lágrimas mientras su propio llanto retumbaba en sus oídos. Cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la Cámara Real. Frente a él, Conrad estaba allí de pie junto a la puerta de su habitación – viéndose tan calmado como siempre, aunque había un aura algo tensa a su alrededor hoy. El moreno vio al pelinegro en su miserable estado antes de acercarse y darle un abrazo de consuelo. Sabía lo que ocurrió porque vio que el demonio de pelo oscuro vino a disculparse con su ex prometido. Además, Wolfram le había dicho que cuidase de Yuuri ya que probablemente no querría verle después de enfrentarse a su ex prometido. Wolfram sabía que Yuuri no le amaba y el pelinegro también era cercano a su hermano mediano, y por eso le pidió a Conrad que consolase a su prometido.

"Yuuri…" dijo el moreno mientras frotaba con dulzura y haciendo círculos la espalda del pelinegro.

Yuuri estaba llorando más fuerte mientras se aferraba con fuerza al uniforme de Conrad. Sus sollozos eres incontrolables mientras intentaba hablar "Yo…le amo…Kevin…"

Conrad se limitó a escuchar en silencio y continuó frotando en círculos la espalda del adolescente.

"Kevin… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué... no me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué…no pudo…creerme?" continuó Yuuri llorando más que al principio, con hipo. Se quedó de ese modo con los brazos de Conrad alrededor de él mientras lloraba. Después de esa confesión y con el corazón roto, Yuuri dejó su llanto y salió de entre los brazos del soldado. Yuuri sonrió tristemente a Conrad.

"Gracias, Conrad" dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas e intentaba sonreír, pero fallando miserablemente.

"Yuuri…"

"Estoy bien ahora. Gracias…" dijo el pelinegro, bajando la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

Conrad miró al joven Maou antes de suspirar y sonreír "De nada, Yuuri. Siempre puedes venir a hablar si tienes algún problema. Estaré aquí para escucharlos todos"

Yuuri solo asintió débilmente y se alejó del moreno. Conrad observó la espalda de Yuuri ya que desapareció por completo detrás de la puerta al cerrarse. Dejó salir un suspiro y se frotó la frente.

"Todavía ama a Kevin. Parece que Wolfram tendrá que trabajar muy duro para ganarse el amor de Yuuri"


	7. El día de la boda

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Ofú, siento mucho la tardanza para subir nuevo capitulo. Sé que dije que un mes y han sido casi dos pero, bueno, tras acabar los exámenes fue todo una marabunta de cosas. Además de que me entró toda la flojera del mundo. Ya sabéis, se acaban las clases y de repente es como: dios, solo voy a vaguear.

Y bueno, hace tiempo que no lo digo: si queréis que traduzca algún fanfic que veáis que es interesante, podéis decírmelo. Ya ha habido varias personas que lo han hecho pero aún no los empecé por tener algunos ya en proceso y no puedo con tantos a la vez. Pero claro, de ese modo ahora serán los siguientes~! xDDDDD

Bueno, ya no me entretengo más. Intentaré no tardar tanto para la siguiente actualización aunque no puedo prometeros nada, visto lo visto con las últimas.

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 7: El Día de la Boda**

El joven Maou estaba llorando solo en su habitación. Todavía era difícil para él casarse con el soldado rubio pero los Diez Nobles ya habían aceptado la propuesta después de que Wolfram le abofetease la mejilla para salvarle de la deshonra. Todos los Diez Nobles pensaban que Wolfram era el mejor candidato para el Maou; era un ex Príncipe, el tercer hijo de la ex Maou, heredero de los Bielefeld y guardaespaldas del Maou. Yuuri no podía soportar todas las acusaciones y con el corazón recientemente destrozado, aceptó la propuesta. No sabía si Wolfram lo hizo para salvarle o porque le amaba. Sin embargo, el Maou nunca vio un solo indicio que le dijese que el soldado rubio le amaba. Yuuri sonrió tristemente, recordando las palabras de su guardaespaldas.

"Nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Eres mi Rey y mi persona más importante"

Wolfram tenía demasiado buen corazón. Incluso si era un poco duro, seguía siendo la persona más honesta que Yuuri había conocido. Wolfram siempre le daba consejos y le ayudaba a ir por el camino correcto. Era el único que siempre estaba a su lado cuando ser Maou todavía era nuevo para él.

Pero Yuuri nunca le amó y, en su lugar, se enamoró de una persona diferente.

Lord Kevin von Weisberg.

Recordar ese nombre hizo que le doliera el corazón. Yuuri sabía que todavía amaba a ese hombre pero no sabía lo que hacer después de que Kevin viniese a verle para disculparse. No podía retractarse en la propuesta después de haberla aceptado. Sería una vergüenza para Wolfram y su familia si se retractaba. No quería eso. Wolfram era su amigo y no podía hacer eso después de que Wolfram hubiese salvado su honor. Por otra parte, los Diez Nobles no aceptarían que intentase anular el compromiso.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Yuuri rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y respondió a la llamada "¡Adelante!"

Conrad entró lentamente a la habitación después de escuchar la invitación "Yuuri, ¿estás listo?" dijo mientras sonreía.

"Si…" el pelinegro se puso en pie y se sacudió de la ropa las inexistentes arrugas. Entonces, escoltado por Conrad, fue hacia el salón en donde tendría lugar la boda. Llegaron al salón y entraron. Allí estaba Wolfram ya esperándole al final del pasillo con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, llevaba un traje de boda casi idéntico al de él, con la única diferencia que el color era blanco.

Yuuri caminó al lado de Conrad, cuando llegaron al final del pasillo el moreno le pasó la mano del pelinegro al que sería pronto su marido. Wolfram cogió la mano entre las suyas y le sonrió. Yuuri se esforzó por sonreír y dejó que Wolfram le atrajese a su lado.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, por favor, recite sus votos" pidió el sacerdote mientras miraba a Wolfram.

Wolfram apretó la mano de Yuuri un poco antes de hablar.

"Desde este momento, Yo, Wolfram von Bielefeld, te tomo, Shibuya Yuuri, como mi esposo para toda la vida. Me comprometo a honrarte, alentarte y apoyarte a través de nuestro camino por la vida juntos. Cuando nuestro camino se haga difícil, prometo estar contigo y alzarte, de manera que a través de nuestra unión podamos conseguir más de lo que podríamos nosotros solos. Prometo trabajar por nuestro amor y siempre hacerte prioridad en mi vida. Con cada latido de mi corazón, te amaré. Este es mi solemne voto"

El sacerdote asintió con la cabeza y miró al pelinegro "Rey Shibuya Yuuri, ahora, por favor, recite sus votos"

Yuuri asintió y habló con su mejor tono controlado.

"Yo, Shibuya Yuuri, te elijo, Wolfram von Bielefeld, como mi esposo. Prometo amarte en la enfermedad y la salud, para lo bueno y para lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza. Tú eres todo lo que necesito, y en este momento, sé que todas mis oraciones han sido respondidas y que todos mis sueños se han hecho realidad. Prometo darte todo de mí y sé que no puedo pedir más de ti. Te amo y siempre lo haré. Este es mi solemne voto"

"Ahora, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. ¿Acepta la mano de Shibuya Yuuri como su correspondiente esposo?"

"Sí, quiero"

"Rey Shibuya Yuuri. ¿Acepta la mano de Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld como su correspondiente esposo?"

"Sí, quiero"

"Entonces, os declaro esposos, podéis besaros"

Wolfram se inclinó hacia su esposo, recién casados, y le dio un casto beso. Yuuri se quedó tieso y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Cuando no sintió más el roce de esos labios suaves, abrió los ojos. Vio a Wolfram con una sonrisa amorosa dedicada a él y pudo sentir su corazón romperse. Si solo… si solo fuese Kevin el novio…lo sabía, sería feliz. Desafortunadamente…no era Kevin. Wolfram era el que se había convertido en su marido.

Wolfram vio el rostro tenso de Yuuri y sintió su corazón agrietarse. Intentó olvidar eso y sonreír, pues sabía que él era quien se había casado con el pelinegro, era el que había conseguido el primer beso de Yuuri. Entonces, tomó esas manos entre las suyas y se enfrentó a los invitados.

Los invitados aplaudieron y vitorearon a la Pareja Real.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Noche de Boda

Los dos recién casados fueron a su habitación una vez que acabó la fiesta. Wolfram escoltó a su reciente esposo rodeándole con un brazo su cintura. Yuuri se retorció hasta que llegaron al lecho real mientras hacía todo lo posible para sonreír a todas las personas que vieron durante el trayecto. Cuando estaban enfrente de la habitación, Yuuri abrió la puerta y entró primero. Wolfram entró tras él antes de cerrar y bloquear la puerta. Entonces Wolfram fue directo hacia el armario para cambiarse del traje de boda al pijama. Yuuri rápidamente le dio la espalda a su marido. Después de que Wolfram acabase de cambiarse, Yuuri giró su cuerpo para encarar a su marido.

"Wolf, ¿qué es eso?" dijo Yuuri con sorpresa al ver al demonio rubio con un camisón rosa con volantes.

Wolfram parpadeó y miró a su marido, confundido por la pregunta "¿Qué? ¿Mi camisón?"

Yuuri asintió, con incertidumbre "Ugh, sí… ¿Vas a llevar eso para dormir?"

"Si…Normalmente prefiero dormir desnudo pero no quería asustarte" Wolfram se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se dirigió a la cama – sentándose en ella.

Yuuri se sonrojó furiosamente y tartamudeó "¿D-Desnudo? ¿Tú? No, no…Prefiero mucho más si llevas eso que si estás desnudo en nuestra cama"

Wolfram se rio e instó al pelinegro a que se cambiase la ropa de la boda por su pijama "Entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando? Ve a cambiarte de ropa"

Sin embargo, su marido no se movió del punto en el que estaba mientras comenzaba a inquietarse. Entonces Yuuri miró al rubio vestido de rosa antes de hablar "Mmm…Wolf, ¿podrías por favor girarte y mirar al otro lado de la habitación?"

"¿Por qué?" Wolfram alzó una de sus cejas, interrogante.

"Quiero cambiarme de ropa" dijo suavemente el pelinegro. No miró a su marido a los ojos, si no que bajó la mirada a sus pies.

Wolfram dejó salir una pequeña risita y le respondió "Bueno, ahora soy tu esposo, está bien que te cambies delante de mí"

"Lo sé. Pero, por favor…" un rubor se deslizó por sus morenas mejillas.

Wolfram sonrió viendo el rostro rojo de Yuuri "…Si insistes" dijo antes de darse la vuelta, pensando internamente 'Adorable'.

Wolfram le dio la espalda al pelinegro y suspiró. Solamente el sonido del roce de la ropa se escuchaba de donde estaba el armario. Wolfram tragó, sin poder esperar a que su marido se metiese en la cama. Amaba al pelinegro muchísimo y fue feliz cuando tuvo la oportunidad de casarse con la persona de la que estaba enamorado desde hace tres años. Aunque fuese un matrimonio forzado. No se arrepentía. Era verdaderamente feliz.

Wolfram pudo sentir la cama hundirse por el otro lado. Entonces, lentamente, giró su cuerpo para quedar de frente a su esposa. Pero era la espalda de Yuuri lo que quedaba frente a él. Acortó las distancias con su marido y pudo ver que el cuerpo de Yuuri estaba tenso. Wolfram se detuvo. Quería tocar ese cuerpo perfecto; tanto que extendió su mano. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente tocó el hombro de su marido, Yuuri se estremeció. Wolfram rápidamente retiró su mano del pelinegro y la puso a su lado. Un pesado silencio les rodeó.

"Lo siento…" murmuró suavemente Yuuri.

Wolfram miró a su marido "¿Por qué?"

"Todavía no puedo aceptarte completamente como mi esposo"

"…Lo sé" Wolfram hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no sonar triste.

"Me esforzaré en ser tu marido. Pero, por ahora… Espero que puedas ser paciente conmigo" dijo Yuuri en voz baja mientras su espalda todavía daba para el demonio rubio.

"…Siempre soy paciente cuando se refiere a tí" dijo Wolfram suavemente mientras pensaba 'Te he amado pacientemente durante tres años' y cerró los ojos "Buenas noches, Yuuri"

Sin embargo, Yuuri le escuchó y suspiró para sí '¿Qué quiso decir con eso?' Yuuri abrió la boca y murmuró un tranquilo "Buenas noches, Wolf"

'Lo siento. Todavía no puedo olvidar…Yo…Aún amo a Kevin'

Ambos se quedaron dormidos con los corazones rotos, de espaldas el uno frente al otro, espalda contra espalda. Wolfram esperó hasta que su marido estaba dormido y se sentó en la cama. Miró al pelinegro con nostalgia y le acaricia la suave mejilla. Pero por su acción, Yuuri hizo una mueca en sueños y rápidamente retiró su mano de nuevo, suspirando suavemente. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un suave beso en la frente a su esposo. Wolfram sonrió tristemente y volvió a acostarse. Wolfram murmuró para sí mismo con voz llena de emoción, "Te amo, Yuuri"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Weisberg. Kevin estaba tumbado de espaldas en la cama mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. En su mano había una invitación de boda de la pareja real. Kevin no fue a la boda. Sabía que no podría soportar el ver a su ex prometido de pie al lado de otro hombre mientras hacía su promesa de matrimonio – sin sentir celos. Kevin gimió y se movió más en la cama. Abrió sus ojos y miró a la derecha, a la buena escritura de la invitación de boda.

_#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#_

_Invitación de boda_

_Rey Shibuya Yuuri_

_27º Maou de Shin Makoku_

_Y_

_Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld_

_3er hijo del 26º Maou, el Heredero de los Bielefeld y Soldado de Shin Makoku_

_#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#_

Aplastó la tarjeta y la tiró al suelo. Kevin se sentó y dio un puñetazo a la cama con furia. Sus ojos se sentían arder con las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para reclamar el amor del amor que previamente había querido. Que previamente había sostenido su mano firmemente. Echó a perder su oportunidad. Lo que era peor, arrojó lejos la única posesión que amaba.

Tiró a su amado.

Tiró a Yuuri.

Dejó a Yuuri llorando ese día cuando rompió su compromiso. Nunca intentó escuchar a su ex prometido e hizo que sus propias suposiciones celosas. Sus ojos estaban cegados por un ataque de celos por la relación entre su prometido y el guardaespaldas de este. Dejó que Yuuri cargase con todas las acusaciones de los Diez Nobles y explicase todo solo sin que estuviera allí para ayudar.

Estuvo muy equivocado.

Fue estúpido.

Kevin puso ambas manos sobre su rostro y lloró en silencio. Ahora, nunca podría ver esa brillante sonrisa o esos enormes ojos negros llenos de amor hacia él. Lo echaría de menos. Su Yuuri. Y…no podía cambiar el hecho de que Yuuri estaba ahora casado con Wolfram. Lloró más fuerte al recordar a su amor perdido. Las lágrimas se derramaban pesadamente y los silenciosos sollozos eran sus únicos compañeros en su solitaria noche.

Había perdido a Yuuri.

Para siempre.


	8. Haciendo un movimiento

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

¡Al fin! Disculpad por la tardanza pero…cosas que van surgiendo y es imposible hacer nada más…

He abierto una "encuesta" en la página principal de la cuenta y, si podéis y tal, me gustaría que votaseis y esas cosillas~ Son dos segundos, ¡no perdéis nada! Es sobre todo para el tema de nuevos fanfics a traducir (les doy preferencia a vuestras peticiones, eso dadlo por hecho, pero me refiero a traducciones de fanfic de series de las que aún no he subido nada o casi nada). Pasaos y miráis para ver lo que es~

Y bueno, además de eso, solo añadir que quizás en los siguientes capítulos tarde de nuevo más o menos lo mismo que llevo tardando todo este tiempo por razones más que dichas ya. En cualquier caso, intentaré, como siempre, acelerarlo tanto como sea posible.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y apoyo con esto, ¡se agradecen muchísimo!

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 8: Haciendo un Movimiento**

Wolfram despertó temprano esa mañana. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando el cuerpo de su marido durmiendo. El pecho del pelinegro subía y bajaba con cada respiro que daba. Su pelo negro desordenadamente alborotado sobre su redonda cara. Sus rosados labios estaban ligeramente separados y sus pestañas revoloteaban ocasionalmente. Yuuri estaba abrazando la almohada mientras quedaba de frente a Wolfram. Durante su sueño la noche anterior, Yuuri inconscientemente había quedado mirando hacia su marido. Wolfram sonrió amorosamente y miró fijamente los labios entreabiertos. Era tan tentador el simplemente inclinarse y besar esos carnosos labios. Pero le preocupaba que Yuuri se despertase y le odiase por aprovecharse de él mientras estaba durmiendo. Ya que, la pasada noche, había dicho que todavía no podía aceptar completamente a Wolfram como su marido. El demonio rubio apartó el flequillo de los ojos cerrados de Yuuri y dejó que su mano peinase el sedoso pelo.

Yuuri se agitó ante la sensación de la mano de alguien en su pelo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para ver a Wolfram sonriéndole con ternura. Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron ampliamente al darse cuenta y se sentó rápidamente – desde su posición dormido. Se alejó un poco de Wolfram.

"W-Wolfram… ¿qué estás haciendo?" dijo el pelinegro tímidamente ante el peculiar comportamiento de su marido, los ojos negros mirando con sospecha a Wolfram.

Wolfram solo sonrió y le respondió casualmente "Buenos días, Yuuri. Estaba viéndote dormir"

"P-Pero… estabas tocándome y eso no es del todo como tú" Yuuri se sonrojó mientras se deslizaba lejos de su cónyuge.

"Bueno, eres mi esposo. Por supuesto, te tocaré, además de que sólo te aparté el flequillo de los ojos. Y… ¿qué quieres decir con que no es como yo?" Wolfram se acercó más más a su esposo y Yuuri retrocedió de nuevo. El pelinegro no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba al borde de la cama así que cuando retrocedió un poco más, pudo sentir que su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio y casi cayó al suelo con fuerza. Sin embargo, Wolfram rápidamente cogió la mano de Yuuri y tiró de su esposo hacia él – para prevenir que Yuuri se golpease con fuerza contra el suelo. Tomó esa acción como una razón para abrazar a su otra mitad. Yuuri, quién estaba todavía sorprendido por casi caerse de la cama – no se movió. Tan pronto como volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que Wolfram estaba abrazándole – con fuerza. Yuuri empezó a retorcerse entre los musculosos brazos de Wolfram – intentando escapar del firme abrazo de su marido.

"Wolfram…déjame ir" dijo e intentó hacer palanca contra esos brazos fuertes a su alrededor "¡Wolfram, para!" lo intentó de nuevo pero cayó en oídos sordos.

Por otro lado, Wolfram solo se quedó en silencio y apretó más el abrazo. Cuánto había esperado por este momento, para solo tener a Yuuri en sus brazos. Durante tres años se había controlado a sí mismo de tocar a la persona que amaba tanto y, ahora, tenía su oportunidad – no quería dejarle ir. Abrazó a Yuuri de un modo que lo protegería de toda tristeza y dificultades del mundo.

"W-Wolf… No puedo respirar…" dijo Yuuri con voz ahogada. Al escuchar a su marido con voz ahogada, Wolfram rápidamente le soltó. Entonces vio al pelinegro jadeando en busca de algo de aire tan pronto como le soltó.

"Lo siento, Yuuri. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó con preocupación el príncipe rubio.

Yuuri solo asintió y rápidamente se puso en pie, distanciándose de su marido "Mmm…Quiero tomar un baño primero" dijo Yuuri con voz incómoda y caminó hacia el armario para coger sus ropas. Yuuri frunció el ceño totalmente de camino al armario '¿Qué está pasando con él? Wolfram nunca ha actuado así antes… Es demasiado raro… ¿Qué pasa con este repentino afecto?' preguntó para sus adentros.

Wolfram siguió a Yuuri, rápidamente caminando hacia su gran armario y cogiendo sus pertenencias. Yuuri le miró con confusión "Wolfram, ¿qué estás haciendo?" los enormes ojos negros observaron las ropas en las manos de Wolfram.

"Bueno…Voy a tomar un baño contigo, por supuesto" dijo Wolfram con inocencia y caminó por delante de Yuuri hacia el baño privado del Maou.

"¿Eh? Pero, Wolfram… ¿No puedes esperar a que acabe yo primero?" se quejó Yuuri en voz baja y caminó más rápido para coger la mano de Wolfram y pararle. Se aferró a la mano libre de Wolfram, deteniendo al príncipe rubio.

Sin embargo, Wolfram tomó esa mano en él como una invitación y le dio la vuelta al asunto, agarrando la muñeca más pequeña de su esposo.

"¡Eh! ¿Wolf?" los ojos negros se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa.

"Vamos a bañarnos juntos, Yuuri" Wolfram sonrió dulcemente y arrastró al reacio Rey al interior. Las doncellas pasaron y vieron a su Rey y marido comportándose totalmente acaramelados desde tan temprano por la mañana. Chillaban en voz alta y se reían. Yuuri estaba rojo brillante y Wolfram solo estaba sonriendo.

Llegaron al baño y Wolfram rápidamente cerró la puerta para evitar que otras personas entrasen. Entonces miró a su esposo. Yuuri estaba todavía en pijama, con la mirada clavada en las baldosas del suelo – mientras mantenía una distancia segura con su marido.

"¿Yuuri? ¿A qué estás esperando? Quítate la ropa" dijo Wolfram mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Yuuri se sonrojó y desvió la mirada del cuerpo desnudo de su esposo. Wolfram sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a este con una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura.

"Yuuri,… ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte la ropa?" dio en broma – queriendo molestar al tímido pelinegro.

La proximidad entre ellos hizo que el pelinegro entrase en pánico y se asustase. No estaba acostumbrado a este nuevo y atrevido Wolfram. Su mente era un desastre mientras gritaba "¡No!" Los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa y rápidamente se alejó del lado de su esposo.

"¿Y-Yuuri?" el dolor claramente podía escucharse en su voz '¿Tanto me odias?' pensó.

Yuuri se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz y rápidamente se tapó la boca. Vio el rostro dolido de Wolfram y rápidamente se disculpó "Yo…Lo siento. No quise gritarte" mientras su rostro estaba pintado con la culpa.

Wolfram miró al pelinegro y sonrió de manera forzada "Está bien… simplemente no te quedes ahí" dio Wolfram y se dirigió al baño con el corazón abatido.

Yuuri asintió y rápidamente se quitó la ropa antes de envolver su cintura con una toalla. Entonces se acercó a la enorme bañera, hundiendo todo su cuerpo bajo el agua, dejando solo la cabeza y el cuello visibles. Se bañaron en silencio, Yuuri mirando a su esposo por el rabillo del ojo. Wolfram estuvo extrañamente callado todo el tiempo y eso preocupó a Yuuri. Cuando acabaron y estuvieron completamente vestidos, Wolfram aún estaba en silencio.

Su mañana pasó sin una palabra entre ellos. Wolfram fue a encargarse de algunos problemas que surgieron en la frontera y Yuuri fue a su oficina a firmar papeles como de costumbre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde, alrededor de la medianoche, Wolfram estaba de vuelta de sus funciones en la frontera. Extrañando ya a su marido – no podía dejar de pensar en el pelinegro mientras estaba haciendo su trabajo – ya que no se hablaban entre ellos por la mañana. El Príncipe Consorte se dirigió a su habitación compartida y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido – en caso de que su marido estuviese durmiendo. Sin embargo, la habitación todavía estaba iluminada con una vela y vio que su marido estaba todavía despierto y sentado en su cama – abrazando la mullida almohada contra su pecho. Yuuri estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Wolfram caminó en silencio hacia la cama.

"¿Yuuri? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?" pregunto Wolfram, mientras que Yuuri volvía la cabeza en dirección a la repentina voz. Sonrió – mientras suspiraba de alivio – y habló "Wolfram, estás de vuelta. Es tan tarde. Mmm… estaba esperándote…" dijo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, nerviosamente.

Wolfram le miró preocupado y preguntó "¿Por qué estabas esperándome? ¿Algo va mal?"

"Mmm… Quería disculparme por gritarte esta mañana" dijo Yuuri con aire de culpabilidad mientras miraba al suelo. Jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente cuando no escuchó una respuesta del Príncipe Consorte. Wolfram sonrió desde su lugar al lado de la cama, suspirando con alivio. Estaba preocupada de que su esposo quisiese el divorcio o quizás que le dijese que le odiaba ahora.

Wolfram se acercó a su encantador esposo y envolvió con sus brazos el torso de Yuuri. Este se puso rígido pero no hizo ningún movimiento para escapar de entre los brazos de su marido – ya que había herido a Wolfram esa mañana y no quería que nunca Wolfram pusiese esa expresión dolida de nuevo.

"Está bien. Nunca estuve enfadado contigo. Es solo… que estaba un poco dolido cuando alzaste la voz. Eso es todo" dijo Wolfram y pensando 'Si, eso es todo… Nunca podría enfadarme contigo…'

"Pero… no me hablaste después de eso" dijo Yuuri y descansó la cabeza en el hombro del soldado rubio.

Wolfram sonrió ante el contacto.

"Quería…pero estaba asustado de que me odiases…" se detuvo a pensar sobre lo que debía decir antes de hablar de nuevo "…No puedo vivir si la persona a la que amo dijese que me odia" confesó y apretó el abrazo.

Yuuri estaba sorprendido por la repentina confesión. Se retorció en los posesivos brazos de Wolfram e hizo que su marido le soltase. Los ojos negros se encontraron con los verdes "¿Estás diciendo que me amas?" preguntó Yuuri con incredulidad. 'Wolfram me ama… ¿desde cuándo?' pensó.

Wolfram miró los ojos negros de Yuuri mientras estos le exigían una explicación antes de suspirar suavemente y sentarse en la cama. Miró a Yuuri y habló "Te amo, Yuuri. Desde esa noche durante la cena, cuando estaba siendo presentado como nuestro nuevo Maou. Me enamoré más de ti cuando descubrí tu bondad y tu corazón amoroso. He estado enamorado de ti desde hace tres años…" dijo mientras su voz se iba apagando en esa última frase.

Yuuri se sentó junto a Wolfram y le miró con incredulidad "Así que, ¿estás diciendo que realmente me amas?" se detuvo, pensando en algo antes de añadir "… ¿Y por eso estabas dispuesto a casarte conmigo? ¿Para salvarme y porque me amas?" la curiosidad estaba grabada en la cara del pelinegro.

Wolfram suspiró de nuevo, sabía que Yuuri le haría todas esas preguntas – ya que Yuuri nunca había sabido que estaba enamorado de él. 'Es sólo un amor unilateral' pensó desoladamente y habló "Sí…Quería salvarte de todos esos nobles y… también te lo propuse porque te amo" dijo Wolfram, mirando los ojos negros de su marido. Yuuri desvió la mirada de esos ojos acalorados y murmuró en voz baja.

"Pero, yo… no te amo. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?"

Wolfram sintió su corazón rasgarse en pedazos cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de su esposo. Bajó la mirada al suelo mientras sonreía con desánimo "…Lo sé pero aun así te amo" y pensando 'Siempre te amaré, Yuuri…'

Yuuri, como una persona de buen corazón por naturaleza, se sintió culpable por la sinceridad de Wolfram. Dudoso, cogió la mano del rubio y la apretó suavemente – ganándose un estremecimiento de parte de Wolfram. Wolfram miró a Yuuri con sorpresa y pudo ver una débil esperanza que todavía estaba ahí para él. Yuuri habló suavemente y después de pensarlo un momento. Entonces sonrió "Quizás no te ame en este momento pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para amarte, pero quiero que nos tomemos esta relación lentamente" dijo mientras empezaba a pensar que Wolfram era su marido y no era justo para él el tratarle como un extraño y nunca darle una oportunidad – y dársela a sí mismo de amar de nuevo.

'Kevin…' pensó con tristeza antes de escuchar la voz de Wolfram interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La cara de Wolfram se iluminó al instante – después de escuchar las palabras de Yuuri – y estrechó a Yuuri entre sus brazos, de nuevo "¿Quieres decir eso? ¿Estás dispuesto a tomarte este matrimonio en serio?" preguntó con un toque de esperanza en la voz.

"Si, quise decir eso. Será más serio sobre nuestro matrimonio y trataré de aprender a amarte como mi esposo"


	9. El día del resfriado de Yuuri

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

¡Capitulo nuevo para vuestro disfrute~! De nuevo siento la tardanza pero bueno, lo importante es que ya está~. La verdad es que no tengo mucho más que decir al respecto y tal, sigo intentando hacer hueco para avanzar más rápido y también empezar nuevos fanfics pero bueno, tiempo a tiempo.

Os recuerdo que tengo abierta una encuesta para saber vuestra opinión y, bueno, los comentarios y opiniones siempre son bien recibidos~

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 9: El Día del resfriado de Yuuri**

En la habitación real, Yuuri estaba tumbado en la gran cama tosiendo y estornudando. Wolfram estaba sentado a su lado en la cama, colocando su mano sobre la frente de su marido. Midiendo la temperatura del pelinegro.

"Yuuri, la temperatura de tu cuerpo sigue siendo alta. Debería llamar a Gisela" podía escucharse la voz preocupada de Wolfram. Los ojos esmeraldas estaban mirando el pálido rostro del pelinegro con preocupación.

Yuuri solo sonrió débilmente y apartó la mano de Wolfram de su frente "Estoy bien. Solo es un poco de fiebre" se detuvo para toser y añadió con la voz tomada "…Estaré bien si descanso lo suficiente"

"No. No puedo dejar que te enfermes. Iré a por medicinas para el resfriado de Gisela" dijo Wolfram, ignorando el gruñido de protesta de Yuuri.

Yuuri vio a Wolfram abrir la puerta y dejar la puerta cerrada tras salir. Suspiró con fuerza y se puso su propia mano en la frente "¡Esta estúpida fiebre!" gimió y volvió a toser "Wolfram está exagerando. Solo es un resfriado…" suspiró de nuevo y estornudó. Yuuri cogió la caja de pañuelos al lado de su cama y se sonó la nariz con uno de ellos. Su pequeña nariz ya estaba tan roja como la de Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja. Arrugó la nariz con disgusto y tiró el papel a la basura que estaba cerca pues antes le dijo a Wolfram que la colocase al lado de la cama.

Yuuri se masajeó las sienes – el dolor de cabeza estaba viniendo de nuevo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordando cómo Wolfram estaba cuidando de esta esta mañana. Cuando despertó, Wolfram estuvo encima de él, colocándole un paño húmedo en la frente. Yuuri intentó sentarse e irse lejos – ya que todavía no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía – pero falló cuando su cuerpo no quiso escucharle. Wolfram lo sostuvo con cuidado, pidiéndole que se tumbase de nuevo con voz suave. En ese momento, la cabeza de Yuuri estaba palpitando y simplemente cedió ante la orden de su esposo – dejando a un lado su actitud tímida.

"Duele…" dijo suavemente, aun masajeándose las sienes.

El pelinegro se arrepentía de haber corrido bajo la lluvia ayer. Estaban de picnic en el lago cerca del bosque cuando de repente el cielo se oscureció y empezó a llover sobre ellos. Rápidamente fueron a buscar sus caballos y se subieron a ellos. Solo trajeron un caballo ya que Wolfram insistió en que lo hiciesen así para intentar fortalecer su relación – como lo que Yuuri había dicho la noche anterior.

"Ser más como esposos de verdad" dijo Wolfram. Yuuri quería tomarlo con calma pero ya que Wolfram era muy cabezota – tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él, con una mueca, por supuesto. Pero Wolfram solo sonrió y puso su mano sobre él.

Los pensamientos de Yuuri fueron interrumpidos por el chirrido de la puerta. Levantó la vista de su regazo – dejando de masajearse las sienes – para ver a su esposo cargando una bandeja con un poco de comida y medicinas en ella. Wolfram le miró y sonrió. El consorte rubio acercó una mesita de noche y colocó la bandeja en ella antes de sentarse a su lado. Wolfram le ayudó a sentarse y apiló unas cuantas almohadas detrás de su espalda como apoyo.

Wolfram cogió un vaso de leche para su marido.

"Bebe esto…" dijo mientras sostenía el vaso cerca de la boca del pelinegro. Wolfram miró a Yuuri y le indicó que abriese la boca. Yuuri, entendiendo el significado del gesto, suspiró.

"…Puedo beberlo solo" dijo Yuuri e intentó coger el vaso de su marido con una mano temblorosa. Sin embargo, Wolfram solo suspiró y lo mantuvo cerca de su boca "Wolfram… puedo hacerlo solo" dijo Yuuri intentando cogerlo de nuevo. Empezó a toser de nuevo y se cubrió la boca. Wolfram suspiró de nuevo y dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda a Yuuri.

"No. No voy a dejarte, Yuuri. Estás enfermo y soy la razón de ello. Se supone que te ayude con todo esto" dijo Wolfram tercamente. Volvió a sonreír y le dio un codazo a Yuuri para que abriese su boca "Solo déjame darte de comer…"

Yuuri suspiró y abrió la boca. Sabía que Wolfram era cabezota y no se retractaría en lo que dijo. Así que, con ayuda de su esposo, Yuuri bebió la leche "Ya está, ¿estás satisfecho ahora?" dijo Yuuri malhumorado. Su estado de ánimo parecía ser peor desde que estaba enfermo esta mañana. Por otro lado, Wolfram solo sonrió con satisfacción, colocando el vaso en la bandeja antes de coger un cuenco de gachas y sostener la cuchara cerca de la boca de su marido haciendo pucheros. Yuuri miró la cuchara con una mueca – como si la cuchara le hubiese hecho algo horrible – e intentó coger la cuchara pero su marido se lo impidió.

"Abre la boca" dijo Wolfram con firmeza y Yuuri solo replicó "¡Wolfram, puedo comer solo!" la voz de Yuuri se alzó un poco pues estaba claramente molesto con ese tratamiento. No era un niño y podía comer por sí solo. Sin embargo, estaba tosiendo y estornudando de nuevo. Wolfram le miró con preocupación en su rostro, que aún se veía serio.

"Solo ábrela, Yuuri" dijo con firmeza el príncipe rubio.

Yuuri le miró y consiguió la misma mirada de Wolfram. Yuuri actuó como un niño pequeño y cerró la boca con fuerza; mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho. Un gesto de ir en contra de Wolfram.

Después de todavía negarse a abrir la boca, Wolfram optó por amenazarle "Si no abres la boca y comes… Voy a darte de comer boca a boca. ¿Quieres o no? Realmente no me importa ya que conseguiré besos gratis" el príncipe rubio sonrió seductora y peligrosamente.

Yuuri le miró – ojos abiertos de par en par.

"No, no… cualquier cosa menos eso" dijo Yuuri, asustado, haciendo que Wolfram sonriese victorioso. Aunque el consorte rubio esperaba el alimentarle así – bueno, en la mente de Wolfram era más como un beso – a su enfermo marido. 'Creo que tengo que esperar hasta que Yuuri esté listo…' pensó.

Entonces, el susodicho esposo enfermo abrió su boca un poco y dejó que Wolfram le diese de comer "Eso es, buen chico. Deberías escuchar más a tu marido, ¿sabes?..." dijo Wolfram y miró la cara de amargura de su esposo. Rio ante la cara enfurruñada de su esposo y Yuuri le miró. Wolfram trataba a su desdeñoso marido con paciencia. Si este fuera el Wolfram de siempre, no sería capaz de soportar a alguien que estaba intentando replicarle. Sin embargo, amaba esto de él. Se había convertido en una persona más paciente, que sonreía más cuando estaba con su esposo o el simple hecho de pensar en Yuuri le hacía sonreír ampliamente. Así de profundamente estaba enamorado. Se sintió herido cuando vio el pálido rostro de Yuuri esa mañana y cómo Yuuri estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar por su nariz congestinada.

"Aquí, siguiente cucharada" y la sesión de alimentación continuó hasta que todas las gachas estuvieron acabadas y Wolfram cogió algo de medicina del bote.

"Lo siguiente es tu medicina para el resfriado" Yuuri solo abrió su boca y tomó todo lo que le estaba dando, en silencio. Después de la medicina, bebí un vaso de agua dado por su excesivamente cuidadoso marido.

Wolfram sonrió suavemente y colocó el bol, el vaso y la medicina de vuelta a la bandeja. Estaba a punto de girar sobre sus talones cuando oyó la suave voz de Yuuri.

"…Gracias" dijo el pelinegro casi inaudiblemente y con timidez.

Wolfram se giró y encaró a su marido. Le miró y sonrió "De nada" entonces, salió de la habitación real y cerró la puerta con una sonrisa plasmada todavía en su rostro.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wolfram abrió la puerta de su habitación para ver a su marido, que se había dormido rápido después de llevar la bandeja de vuelta a la cocina – ya que no había nadie a quien pudiese pedírselo. Wolfram sonrió amorosamente y besó la frente de Yuuri suavemente. Entonces, colocó una manta sobre el cuerpo de su marido y lo acostó antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la oficina del Maou.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los párpados de Yuuri se abrieron lentamente. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche. Entonces se incorporó y vio a su esposo ocupado en la mesa de estudio con algunos papeles. Wolfram estuvo leyendo un documento antes de trazar la firma en el pergamino con la pluma.

"¿Wolfram?" llamó a su consorte con voz ronca. Una pequeña tos siguió a sus palabras – alarmando al demonio de pelo rubio.

Wolfram dejó su trabajo y rápidamente fue con el pelinegro "Estás despierto. ¿Estás bien ahora?" se sentó al lado del pelinegro y colocó la palma de su mano en la frente de su esposo. Suspiró con alivio al sentir que su temperatura había descendido.

"Si… me siento mucho mejor. Gracias" dijo Yuuri y sonrió con sinceridad.

Wolfram puso la mano que hace poco descansaba en la frente de Yuuri sobre las manos de este. Le dio un suave apretón y dijo "Bueno, soy el responsable de tu enfermedad ya que soy quien insistió en ir de picnic ayer" entonces, bajó la mirada a sus manos con culpabilidad.

"…Está bien y me cuidaste hasta que he recuperado la salud" dijo Yuuri antes de ver todo el papeleo sobre la mesa "Wolf, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le preguntó Wolfram, confundido.

Yuuri miró de nuevo a esas orbes verde esmeralda antes de decir "Esos papeles. ¿Para qué son?"

Wolfram miró los papeles y sonrió "Oh, esos… Estoy haciendo tu papeleo para hoy"

Yuuri miró a su marido con sorpresa '¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?' pensó y entonces dijo en voz baja "No deberías hacer eso. Es mi trabajo como Maou"

"Está bien. Soy tu esposo y es también mi trabajo el ayudarte cuando estés enfermo" dijo Wolfram y miró a Yuuri a los ojos repletos de amor. Yuuri no se sentía cómodo y apartó la mirada de la acalorada "P-Pero–" dijo antes de que Wolfram le interrumpiese.

"Nada de peros, Yuuri. Soy el Príncipe Consorte y es mi trabajo ayudar al Rey cuando está indispuesto o cuando necesita mi ayuda" dijo con firmeza y aumentó la presión sobre la mano de Yuuri.

Yuuri bajo la mirada a sus manos y murmuró un suave "Gracias…"

"De nada…" dijo Wolfram antes de decir con voz preocupada "Entonces, ¿tienes hambre? Iré a por algo de comida a la cocina y podemos comer juntos" dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, soltando sus manos.

El pelinegro miró a la cara de su marido y recordó que era ya pasada la hora de cenar "¡Espera! ¿Estás diciendo que todavía no has cenado?" los ojos negros se abrieron ampliamente al darse cuenta.

"¿Cómo puedo cenar cuando mi esposo está todavía durmiendo?" preguntó el príncipe rubio mientras le miraba.

"Pero, Wolfram…" se quejó Yuuri, recordando que había estado durmiendo desde la mañana hasta la noche y decidió preguntar "¿Has comido algo hoy? ¿Has almorzado?"

Sin embargo, Wolfram solo sonrió y le respondió "Comí algo de pan y una sopa después de que te durmieses"

"… ¿Quieres decir… que no has comido desde esta mañana?"

"Mmm… Si" dijo Wolfram y solo se encogió de hombros como si nada al dar su respuesta.

Yuuri miró el rostro relajado de Wolfram y suspiró "Wolfram, ¿cómo puedes hacer eso? No deberías hacer todo esto solo por mí…"

'Nunca lo entenderás, ¿verdad, Yuuri?' Wolfram suspiró silenciosamente antes de mirar esos ojos negros "Te lo he dicho antes… Soy tu esposo y me preocupo por ti, Yuuri. Te amo"

"Yo…" dijo Yuuri con duda y se detuvo – bajó la mirada hacia su regazo – no sabía cómo responder a esa repentina confesión. Wolfram le levantó por la barbilla y miró esos enormes ojos negros. Cómo le gustaban esos ojos oscuros, más que cualquier otra cosa – nunca había visto unos ojos que fuesen más hermosos que los ojos negros de Yuuri. Pero, aunque amase esos ojos tanto, todavía amaba cada cosa de su marido. Cada parte de él – ojos, pelo, nariz, los carnosos labios, cuerpo, manos, piernas y todo – especialmente su gran corazón.

"Sé que todavía no me amas pero esperaré hasta que te enamores completamente de mí. Esperaré hasta ese momento con paciencia" dijo Wolfram antes de salir de la habitación para conseguir algo de cenar y dejó solo a Yuuri en la cama mientras pensaba seriamente en su discurso.

Yuuri estaba sentado en su cama, en silencio. Intentando procesar toda la información que salió de la boca del soldado rubio.


	10. Progreso

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Penúltimo capítulo ya, ufff, que pronto se acaban siempre los fanfics, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, ya os voy avisando que este fanfic… ¡tiene una segunda parte! ¡Yohooi! Y esa es más larga que esta~ De todos modos, un fanfic que se acaba siempre da penita porque se les coge cariño, ¿o no?

En fin, siempre se pueden releer las veces que se quiera y cuando se quiera~

Y bueno, repito lo de siempre: los reviews son amor y acepto peticiones. Por ahora solo he cumplido con una petición pero bueno, ha sido básicamente porque ya tenía otros proyectos empezados y no era cuestión de empezar muchos de golpe. No doy abasto. Así que, en conforme vaya acabando fanfics, empezaré otros así que pedid, ¡pediiiiiid!

En fin, ya sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 10: Progreso**

Era una hermosa mañana en Shin Makoku. Los pájaros del Mal Presagio estaba haciendo sus ruidos habituales "¡Mal Presagio~!" Algunos de los ocupantes del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre ya habían despertado para hacer sus tareas como criadas, sirvientes y soldados. Aunque cierta pareja real todavía estaba en el país de los sueños de la felicidad, mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro sin importarles el mundo.

Yuuri inconscientemente se acurrucó más en el pecho de Wolfram, como si buscase el calor que emanaba del príncipe rubio. Wolfram, sintiendo que alguien se juntaba contra él, abrió sus ojos para ver a Yuuri acurrucándose contra él. Sonrió con cariño y dejó que el pelinegro se aferrase a su pecho. Le acarició los suaves pelos negros con cuidado, intentando no despertar a la bella durmiente.

Los parpados de Yuuri se abrieron lentamente cuando sintió una mano acariciando su cabello y se puso rígido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¡Había estado abrazándose al pecho de Wolfram todo este tiempo! La cara de Yuuri se volvió de un rojo fuerte y se congeló en su lugar.

Wolfram inmediatamente aprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse de su marido "Yuuri… has estado abrazando desde hace rato. ¿Tanto te gusta? Enclenque" bromeó con voz ronca. Reprimiendo que escapara una carcajada de sus labios, vio el rostro nervioso de Yuuri.

Yuuri chilló como una niña y saltó para alejarse de su marido. Entonces cayó bruscamente al duro suelo de cabeza

"¡Ay!" exclamó con dolor.

Wolfram, al ver a su marido caerse de la cama, rápidamente se quitó el edredón y fue a ayudar a su pobre esposo.

"Yuuri, ¿estás bien?" preguntó con preocupación.

Yuuri solo miró a Wolfram y respondió mientras se frotaba la cabeza, en la cual le estaba saliendo un chichón ya "Estoy bien. Es todo culpa tuya que me cayese"

Wolfram parpadeó ante la respuesta de Yuuri y sonrió maliciosamente "Bueno, para tu información, mi querido esposo" dijo Wolfram, haciendo que Yuuri hiciese una mueca por lo de 'querido esposo' "Tú fuiste el que se acurrucó contra mi pecho y se asustó con mi voz. Además, caíste de la cama sin querer" entonces se rio al ver que la cara de Yuuri estaba pasando diez tonos de rojo. Era imposible que alguien pudiese estar tan nervioso.

Yuuri se levantó con prisa de su sitio y fue a coger sus ropas. Wolfram rápidamente siguió a su marido y agarró por sí mismo un conjunto de ropa. Yuuri hizo una mueca y gimió para sus adentros cuando Wolfram se detuvo a su lado para unirse a él en el baño.

Caminaron hacia el baño el uno al lado del otro, en silencio. Cuando llegó al baño, ambos estaban dándose la espalda el uno al otro y se quitaron sus pijamas. El pelinegro entró en el baño y se relajó bajo el agua caliente. Pronto, Wolfram le siguió.

"Wolfram…" empezó Yuuri.

Wolfram miró al pelinegro "¿Si, Yuuri?"

"¿Por qué necesitas seguirme cada vez que voy a bañarme?" preguntó con curiosidad mientras miraba la figura de su marido.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Por supuesto, porque soy tu marido"

Yuuri suspiró y se gritó la sien "Sé eso. Pero, ¿no puedes dejarme un poco de tiempo a solas?"

"Bueno, necesito protegerte del peligro y como Príncipe Consorte no puedo dejar que mi Rey vaya solo a ningún lado" declaró Wolfram con total naturalidad. Entonces, miró la delgada figura de su marido y una idea le vino a la mente. Se acercó más al pelinegro y dijo con voz seductora "Yuuri… ¿puedo lavarte la espalda?"

Yuuri, quién estaba disfrutando de su baño, no se dio cuenta de que Wolfram se había acercado más a él. Chilló como una niña – de nuevo – cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo cerca de su oído "¿W-Wolfram?"

Wolfram sonrió y sólo le hizo un gesto a Yuuri para que se quedase quieto "Sólo déjame lavarte la espalda, Yuuri"

Yuuri rio nerviosamente y se alejó aún más "Jejeje… Puedo lavármela solo, lo sabes…"

"Yuuri… dijiste que querías intentarlo con nuestra relación. Así que, ¿por qué estás retrocediendo ahora?" preguntó Wolfram con firmeza. Sus manos aun sosteniendo la toalla.

"Y-Yo…" el pelinegro no sabía lo que decir, dándose cuenta de que fue su idea enteramente el intentarlo con su relación; solo se mantuvo en silencio.

"Sólo deja que te ayude a lavarte la espalda. Prometo que no haré nada más" Wolfram sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

Yuuri se encogió ante las palabras 'nada más'. Miró a Wolram y meditó un minuto. A continuación, concluyó que iba a estar bien 'Es solo un lavado, ¿verdad? Nada más…'

"Mmm… de acuerdo, puedes lavarme la espalda. Pero, promételo… nada raro"

"Está bien, está bien… ¿Y qué quieres decir con nada raro?" preguntó Wolfram, con fingida inocencia – aunque entendía lo que el pelinegro quiso decir con eso.

Yuuri se sonrojó furiosamente y tartamudeó sus siguientes palabras.

"S-Sabes a lo que me refiero…"

Wolfram simplemente se encogió de hombros y empezó a frotar la espalda de su marido. Ahí, su primera misión se había cumplido ya. Había tocado la piel desnuda de su marido – a pesar de que era solamente su espalda. Pero, aun así… estaba más cerca. Ahora, él y Yuuri estaban acercándose más en términos de relación física. La parte más difícil era hacer que Yuuri se enamorase de él. Sin embargo, Wolfram se comprometió a que fuese una realidad y en muy poco tiempo Yuuri le amaría.

Wolfram sonrió en señal de triunfo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuri estaba firmando papeles en su oficina cuando cierto demonio de pelo rubio decidió ocupar sus pensamientos. Dejó de trabajar, recordando el momento de esta mañana cuando estaban en los baños. Era la primera vez que Yuuri dejaba a Wolfram tocarle – bueno, no de un modo pervertido. Solo lavarle la espalda. Sin embargo, cuando Wolfram tocó su espalda, Yuuri pudo sentir un golpe de calor en la cara y su corazón latía fuertemente. Por suerte, para él, no estaba de frente a su marido y rezaba que Wolfram no se diese cuenta del cambio en la temperatura de su cuerpo o cómo su corazón estaba latiendo sin control.

Yuuri suspiró y dejó su pluma a un lado. Se agarró el pecho a través de su camiseta y allí estaba de nuevo, su corazón latía con fuerza de solo recordar a Wolfram "Yo… ¿Estoy empezando a enamorarme de él?" preguntó a nadie en particular. 'Pero nos casamos hace dos semanas' pensó en silencio.

Sin embargo, Gwendal estaba todavía en la oficina. Vio la acción peculiar del Maou. Quería regañarle cuando escuchó la frase que salió de la boca del Maou. '¿Acaba de decir eso? ¿Está hablando de Wolfram?' pensó Gwendal. Gwendal sonrió en secreto y rezó a Shinou para que hiciese que el matrimonio de su hermano y el Rey fuese un éxito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde, esa noche, Lady Cecil se había unido a ellos en la cena. Había regresado recientemente de su viaje de amor libre. Se sorprendió cuando se enteró que su Wolfie fue el que se casó con el Maou. En ese momento, había estado muy lejos y no tuvo tiempo de asistir a la boda – le hacía sentirse culpable.

"¡Wolfie, querido~! ¡No sabía que estabas enamorado de Heika~! Awww, ¡tienes mucha suerte de haberte casado con un hombre tan adorable!" chilló en voz alta y abrazó a Wolfram con fuerza.

Wolfram solo se quejó y se retorció en el abrazo de su madre "Madre…no me llames así. Ya soy un adulto y es vergonzoso"

"Awww~ ¿Por qué? Siempre serás Wolfie para mí, querido" sonrió seductoramente. Wolfram sudó la gota gorda ante el comentario de su madre.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri estaba fuertemente sonrojado y se limitó a sonreír con timidez. Después del ataque a Wolfram, Lady Cecil se dirigió hacia Yuuri, haciendo que se encogiese.

"¡Oh~! ¡Heika~! ¡No sabía que estabas teniendo una aventura con mi Wolfie! Pensé que amabas a Lord Kevin. Así que, ¿qué pasó con los dos?" preguntó, sin tener ni idea. Aunque había un toque de emoción en su voz.

Los ocupantes de la mesa se quedaron en silencio. Las arrugas de Gwendal se multiplicaron y Conrad solo se quedó en silencio. A veces, los dos se preguntaban por qué su madre no podía cuidar lo que estaba diciendo. Mientras tanto, Wolfram y Yuuri se estremecieron ante la pregunta. Wolfram miró a Yuuri con preocupación y Yuuri bajó la mirada a la mesa. Mientras, Lady Cecil estaba todavía esperando una respuesta.

"Yo…Rompimos el compromiso. Simplemente…no estábamos destinados a estar juntos" respondió Yuuri en voz baja. Había un toque de tristeza en su voz. Wolfram lo notó y se encogió. 'No puede olvidarle todavía. Soy su marido pero ese hombre todavía ocupa su mente. Así que creo… que soy el único que le forzó a este matrimonio' pensó con desánimo 'Pero, Yuuri ha dicho que quiere darle una oportunidad a nuestra relación… ¿Por qué? Todavía está luchando'.

"Oh, vaya… eso es malo. Lo siento. Pero deberías estar feliz porque mi Wolfie te amará más" dijo Lady Cecil con simpatía. Ambas manos se juntaron. Entonces se sentó en su silla e hizo a todos suspirar con alivio. Por suerte, no iba a hacer otra pregunta delicada.

"Lo sé…"fue la única respuesta de Yuuri y se agarró la camiseta por encima del corazón con fuerza. Eso hizo que Wolfram le mirase interrogante. Se dio cuenta de que hoy Yuuri parecía un poco diferente y se preguntaba por qué. 'Quizás se ha dado cuenta de que no quería que este matrimonio sucediese. ¿Está pensando en el divorcio? No, no puede ser. Los Diez Nobles no van a estar de acuerdo. Después de todo, fueron los únicos que aprobaron nuestro matrimonio. No creo que pueda dejar que Yuuri se vaya, tampoco. Le amo demasiado como para dejar que se vaya a los brazos de otro hombre'.

Sin embargo, su madre se rio, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Miró a su madre "Madre, ¿algo está mal?" preguntó, confundido por el cambio de humor de su madre.

Los ojos de Lady Cecil observaban y se levantó de la silla "Tengo un anuncio" dijo con tono juguetón y le guiñó un ojo a su hijo. Wolfram la vio y una mirada confundida cayó sobre su rostro.

"Teniendo en cuenta que no fui capaz de asistir a la boda de mi Wolfie y Heika, voy a darles a los dos el regalo de bodas. Una luna de miel. Ya que he escuchado que todavía no tuvieron su luna de mie" dijo alegremente.

Los ojos de Wolfram se iluminaron con una idea que venía a su mente. "Gracias, Madre" Wolfram sonrió y le agradeció a su madre la idea. 'Ahora puedo hacer que Yuuri se enamore de mi' entonces sonrió y en su mente, estaba ya planeando muchas maneras de hacer que su marido se enamorase de él – durante su tiempo a solas.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri solo se tensó y se dio cuenta de que una luna de miel significaría que estaría a solas con Wolfram. Estar a solas podría conducir a cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa del todo y nadie iba a ayudarle – si Wolfram decidía asaltarle. Ya que, en los días recientes, Wolfram estaba siempre intentando tocarle y acercarse más a él – desde ese día que dijo que le daría una oportunidad a su relación. Por otra parte, con sus pensamientos erráticos y sus sentimientos ahora mismo, no estaba seguro de si quería estar a solas con su marido. Yuuri sonrió débilmente y miró a la Reina Sexy.

"Gracias, Lady Cecil" dijo con su mejor tono alegre.

Sin embargo, la Reina Sexy no se dio cuenta del cambio en el tono de voz y clavando su mirada en el Maou, solo sonrió con su sonrisa coqueta y respondió con entusiasmo "¡No hay de qué, Heika! Espero que lo pases bien con mi Wolfie~" dijo crípticamente y le guiñó un ojo a su hijo y a su hijo por ly – haciendo que ambos adolescentes se sonrojasen fuertemente "Y quiero que me llames Madre, ya que estás casado con mi hijo~"

"G-Gracias…Ma-Madre…" tartamudeó Yuuri y se sonrió. Mientras tanto, Wolfram miró a su esposo y sonrió con cariño.

"De nada, hijo de ley~ Ahora somos familia"


	11. Luna de Miel

Autor Original: Elle Werner

ID: 3084031

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

Pues ya estamos en el final de este fanfic. Se hace tremendamente corto, sobre todo con solo 11 capítulos pero, como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, hay una segunda parte donde se continúa la historia de estos dos, ¡así que esperadla con igual emoción~!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis estado ahí, hayáis dejado o no un comentario. Lo importante realmente es que lo hayáis disfrutado~

Y, bueno, ya no digo nada más y os dejo disfrutar del capitulo~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 11: Luna de Miel**

La Pareja Real estaba sentada en el carruaje rumbo a su luna de miel. Lady Cecil la había planeado así que no sabía nada del lugar al que estaban yendo ahora. Yuuri se sentó cerca de la ventana con Wolfram sentado al lado suyo. Yuuri había insistido en que Wolfram debería sentarse al lado contrario de él pero el Príncipe Consorte ignoró las peticiones de su Rey y procedió a sentarse junto a él.

"Wolf, ¿cuánto tiempos nos llevará?" preguntó Yuuri mientras bostezaba, tapándose la boca con la mano.

Wolfram le miró con cariño "Mi madre dijo que nos llevaría una tres horas hasta que lleguemos"

Yuuri se sonrojó ante la mirada de Wolfram. Rápidamente apartó la mirada hacia otro lado, mirando por la ventana "E-Está bien" con eso dicho, se quedaron en silencio.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que salieron del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre. Los ojos de Yuuri estaban empezando a cerrarse por sí mismos. Había bostezado por enésima vez hasta el momento y no podía aguantarse más. Su cabeza estaba empezando a inclinarse sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y se quedó dormido como si nada.

Wolfram, quién estaba mirando al otro lado del carruaje, se preguntaba por qué su marido estaba tan tranquilo. Miró a Yuuri para verle durmiendo, apoyado contra el alfeizar de la ventana. Sonrió con ternura; con cuidado y lentamente, dejó la cabeza de Yuuri apoyada den su hombro. Yuuri sonrió en sueños y murmuró algunas palabras incoherentes. Se acurrucó más, acercándose a su consorte, y Wolfram sonrió por los cálidos sentimientos que brotaban en su pecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La fría brisa de la ventana abierta hizo que Yuuri se acercase más en busca del calor que desprendía su 'almohada'. Se acurrucó más contra él y rodeó con sus brazos a la susodicha 'almohada'. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en la 'almohada'; era cómoda pero dura, no su acostumbrada almohada de plumas y se estaba moviendo.

Yuuri dejó que sus cansados ojos se abriesen lentamente y cuando estuvieron completamente abiertos, vio la borrosa imagen de un pelo rubio y unos ojos verdes. Dejó que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz y la imagen borrosa se empezó a despejarse. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta – una vez más – de que estaba abrazado al pecho de su esposo.

¡La 'almohada' era Wolfram!

El pelinegro se incorporó rápidamente y miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado. Estaba sonrojado y pudo escuchar a Wolfram riéndose junto a él. '¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo pude abrazarme a él de nuevo? ¡Waah! ¡Es totalmente vergonzoso!'

"¿Has dormido suficiente?" preguntó Wolfram mientras sonreía. 'Es tan lindo, sintiéndose avergonzado por algo así'.

El rostro de Yuuri todavía estaba rojo por lo de antes así que solo asintió con su cabeza. No confiaba en su voz para hablar. Todavía estaba con la mirada alejada de su esposo.

Wolfram, viéndole todavía reacio a hablarle, continuó "Bueno, ya que estás despierto, ¿Qué tal si salimos del carruaje?"

"¿Eh? ¿Ya hemos llegado?" inmediatamente Yuuri volvió el rostro al escuchar las palabras de Wolfram. Clavando los ojos negros en los verdes esmeralda.

Wolfram sonrió cuando Yuuri finalmente le miró "Dado que estabas tan cómodo durmiendo en mi pecho, me sentí demasiado culpable como para despertarte y sí, hemos llegado"

El pelinegro se sonrojó de nuevo y rápidamente se movió para escapar del carruaje. Wolfram le siguió. Ambos miraron los alrededores con temor. El chalet parecía tan caro que solo era apropiado para la realeza. Se encontraba cerca de la playa y había un campo de flores en el lugar opuesto al chalet. La pareja de recién casados entro dentro del chalet uno al lado del otro. Su equipaje había sido llevado dentro cuando llegaron al chalet. Wolfram les había pedido a los sirvientes que llevasen antes su equipaje y él se quedaría en el carruaje hasta que Yuuri hubiese despertado.

Yuuri abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con impaciencia, yendo hacia la ventana cerrada. La abrió ampliamente, dejando que al aire fresco entrase en la habitación.

"¡Whoa, Wolf! ¡Este lugar es tan hermoso! ¡Esta es la primera vez que he visto un lugar tan hermoso en Shin Makoku!" exclamó Yuuri en voz alta. Los ojos negros brillaban, admirando el entorno verde y azul. Su boca se abrió con sorpresa mientras que sus piernas estaban clavadas en su sitio junto a la ventana. Dejando que sus mechones negros fuesen mecidos suavemente por la brisa marina. La puesta de sol hacía que su piel bronceada resplandeciese con un color dorado y se viese más suave que nunca. Se veía majestuoso y bello a la vez. Lleno de una ingenuidad e inocencia que nadie más podría poseer.

El rubio Príncipe Consorte miró con asombro la figura parada delante de él. 'Tan hermoso…' pensó.

Wolfram sonrió ante la ingenuidad de Yuuri. Se veía como un niño pequeño al que le habían dado un juguete nuevo y estaba admirándolo con todo su ser. Yuuri siempre sería inocente a ojos y mente de Wolfram. Este Rey era demasiado inocente a lo que Wolfram sentía la necesidad de protegerle de cualquier cosa que pudiese dañarle. Por eso, cuando vio a Yuuri ser reprendido por los Diez Nobles después de ser herido por su ex prometido, no pudo soportarlo y le ofreció casarse con él – aunque realmente estaba enamorado del susodicho Rey.

"Sí, es hermoso, Yuuri…" respondió Wolfram mientras sonreía y añadía con un silencioso susurro "…pero no más que tú…"

"¡Vamos a echar un vistazo por los alrededores!" chilló Yuuri con alegría, cogió la mano de Wolfram para arrastrar al rubio con él. Olvidadas ya sus preocupaciones sobre su marido y sus propios sentimientos caóticos.

Wolfram sonrió y dejó que Yuuri le llevase a donde su amor quisiese llevarlo. A cualquier lugar. Iría a cualquier sitio al que Yuuri fuese mientras que estuviese con él. Incluso al infierno, estaba dispuesto.

Los dos estaban disfrutando de la puesta de sol en la playa cerca del chalet. Se sentaron el uno al lado del otro, en un cómodo silencio. Ambos pares de ojos mirando la belleza de la creación de Dios en frente de ellos.

"Mira, Yuuri…. La puesta de sol es hermosa…" dijo Wolfram suavemente, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

Yuuri miro la hermosa escena frente a él y asintió con la cabeza, gentilmente "Mmm…tienes razón, Wolf"

"Pero, ¿quieres saber algo?" Wolfram giró la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su marido "No hay nada más hermoso que mi marido" susurró suavemente con tono cariñoso – haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojase.

La puesta de sol formaba unas hermosas sombras en el pelo ondulado de Wolfram. Su color dorado ya se veía más impresionante con el brillo de la puesta del sol sobre ellos. Sus ojos verdes adornados por un tinte de color naranja, haciendo que se viesen aún más hermosos que un lago que brillaba con la luz del sol del verano. Su pálida piel brillaba bajo la puesta del sol y le tenía una angelical apariencia en su ya magnífico rostro.

Yuuri se quedó pasmado en su sitio y miró la figura de su marido con asombro. Miró a los ojos esmeraldas de su esposo. Sus ojos negros parecían estar atrapados en esos tentadores ojos esmeraldas que estaban observando la hermosura frente a él. Los negros se clavaron en los verdes. A medida que sus ojos se perdían más y más en los contrarios, Wolfram se inclinaba más…y más. Yuuri, todavía aturdido por la belleza de su marido, también se inclinó hacia adelante como si estuviera hechizado por la belleza de Wolfram. Tan pronto como sus labios se encontraron por primera vez desde la ceremonia de la boda, ambos cerraron los ojos con pura felicidad. Ambos saborearon la cálida sensación de los labios contrarios. Wolfram sonrió en el beso y Yuuri pudo sentirlo también.

El pelinegro pudo sentir los irregulares latidos de su corazón y su pulso palpitando fuertemente. Todas sus preocupaciones se habían ido en el instante en que sus labios se tocaron. Todo lo que podía sentir era amor. Un amor abrumador que Wolfram vertió en el beso y tal vez…su amor… hacia su marido.

El Príncipe Consorte rompió el beso – ambos necesitaban respirar – y abrió sus ojos – sonriendo. Yuuri abrió sus ojos lentamente cuando dejó de sentir los suaves y cálidos labios. Sus ojos negros atrapados en los esmeraldas de Wolfram. Empezó a sonrojarse con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que había besado a su marido y miró hacia otro lado – escondiendo su rojo rostro. Wolfram sonrió por la cara sonrojada de su marido. Tomó su rostro y le movió para que mirase sus ojos esmeraldas.

"Yuuri… Te amo…" dijo Wolfram con gran afecto mientras miraba esos enormes ojos negros con mirada amorosa.

A medida que esas tres palabras escapaban de la boca de Wolfram, Yuuri se sonrojaba cada vez más y apartó la mirada, otra vez "Yo…Y-Yo" tartamudeó y se detuvo. Sin saber que palabras exactas se supone que debía decir. La apasionada mirada de Wolfram era tan intensa que no podía soportarla – su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza y más rápido que antes, estando seguro de que el Príncipe podía escucharlo también. Con su mente sacando conclusiones, el pelinegro se puso en pie – rompiendo la intensa mirada y la amorosa atmósfera que habían creado – alejándose del príncipe rubio y yendo hacia el chalet. Dejando a su marido solo en la playa.

Wolfram miró a Yuuri; con dolor en sus orbes esmeraldas, a pesar de que estaba sonriendo – tristemente "Al menos, esta es la primera vez que me besó por su propia voluntad. Esperaré pacientemente hasta el día en que diga que me ama"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche, en su dormitorio.

Era medianoche cuando Yuuri abrió sus ojos negros. Giró la cabeza y el cuerpo hacia el lado de su esposo. Sus ojos miraron la figura de su esposo que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado. Los ojos negros siguieron el camino hacia su hermoso rostro. El pelo dorado y ondulado de Wolfram caía sobre su rostro. Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y un ligero sonido de ronquidos procedentes de él – indicando que estaba durmiendo profundamente. Su piel pálida se mostraba ante la mirada de Yuuri mientras su camisón caía por uno de sus hombros. Esa piel como la porcelana era tan blanca y suave, no había ninguna marca en ella- a pesar del deber de Wolfram como guardaespaldas y soldado que siempre había estado en situaciones peligrosas.

Recordar que Wolfram era, de hecho, un soldado, hizo que su corazón le doliese con fuerza. Muchos pensamientos cruzaron su mente. ¿Y si ese hermoso cuerpo se viese dañado por la espada de un enemigo? Además,… ¿Y si esos deliciosos labios sangrasen por las heridas y el dolor? ¿Y si no pudiese ver esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas mirándole…nunca más? ¿Y si perdiese la luz y pasión que se mostraban en esos ojos pertenecientes al príncipe rubio? ¿Y si este cálido cuerpo dejaba de emanar el calor que había empezado a amar cuando estaba durmiendo junto a él? ¿Y si…?

No.

No iba a pasar.

No podía dejar que sucediese.

Con sus caóticos sentimientos y pensamientos, desesperadamente, Yuuri extendió su mano, queriendo tocar esos suaves rizos dorados – para probar que Wolfram estaba ahí con él. Cuando tenía esos rizos dorados en su mano, pudo sentir la suavidad y sedosidad de estos. Entonces, procedió a tocar la suave mejilla que pertenecía a su dormido marido con su otra mano – cálido y vivo. De repente, sus anteriores pensamientos volvieron a él y le asustaron. Yuuri podía sentir sus ojos humedeciéndose y su corazón insoportablemente herido. No. No iba a perderle. No después de que había entendido sus sentimientos.

Sí.

Le amaba.

Amaba a su marido.

Amaba a Wolfram.

Una lágrima cayó en la cara de Wolfram, haciendo que el Príncipe Consorte abriese sus ojos lentamente. Cuando su visión se aclaró, pudo ver a su esposo, Yuuri, llorando mientras acariciaba su rostro y su pelo. Estaba preocupado y se preguntaba que habría hecho al Rey llorar. Se incorporó desde su posición para dormir y se quedó mirando directamente a esos ojos negros llorosos.

"Yuuri… ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó con voz suave – la preocupación pintada en su rostro. Las manos en los hombros del pelinegro.

Yuuri, viendo que Wolfram se había despertado, le miró con sus ojos todavía húmedos. Se limitó a negar con su cabeza mientras que respondía a la pregunta de Wolfram. Wolfram retiró sus manos de los hombros del pelinegro – ajustándose a la posición sentado. El miedo de Yuuri empezó a crecer cuando no pudo sentir la calidez de esas manos en sus hombros. Arrojó su cuerpo hacia su sorprendido marido y rodeó con sus brazos el torso del Príncipe rubio – con fuerza. Sus lágrimas caían pesadamente y mojaban el camisón de Wolfram.

"Yuuri… shhhh…. ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Wolfram mientras intentaba acallar el llanto incontrolable del pelinegro. Acarició la espalda de su marido con suavidad, intentando calmar el llanto del Maou.

Yuuri respondió al rubio con voz apagada "…Yo no…" sus otras palabras fueron murmuradas más bajo para que Wolfram las escuchase.

"¿Qué pasa, Yuuri?" preguntó Wolfram suavemente.

"…no quiero perderte… No… Por favor, no me dejes solo" dijo Yuuri de nuevo mientras seguía llorando.

"…No voy a dejarte. Y no voy a ir a ningún lado" respondió Wolfram en voz baja, ligeramente feliz por los acogedores sentimientos que invadían su corazón por la necesidad de Yuuri de estar con él.

"…Pero… Siempre rechacé tus sentimientos… ¿cómo es que no me desprecias?" preguntó Yuuri en voz baja. Sus lágrimas manchaban su hermoso rostro mientras apretaba su abrazo entorno a la cintura del rubio. Necesitaba algo, algo que le dijese que Wolfram estaba ahí con él. Temeroso de que si soltaba su cintura, ese cuerpo se desvaneciera. En la nada…y eso le asustó más.

Wolfram deshizo el agarre de los brazos que le sostenían posesivamente para enfrentarse a su lloroso marido. Los ojos negros de Yuuri se encontraron con los suaves esmeraldas de Wolfram. Wolfram sonrió y sostuvo esas manos temblorosas con las propias. Sosteniéndolas firmemente con sus manos – para tranquilizar al pelinegro de que no iba a ir a ningún lado.

"Yuuri…" empezó. Sin embargo, Yuuri se negó a mirarlo y Wolfram le alzó la cabeza con una de sus manos.

"Escúchame… Te amo. Te amo tanto que ni he pensado ni pensaré en dejarte. Si alguna vez tuviese posibilidad, cambiaría mi vida por tu felicidad. Te amo y solamente a ti. Nunca me lo perdonaría si te hiriese emocional o físicamente… Eso es lo mucho que te amo"

"Wolf… Yo" dijo Yuuri y se detuvo porque su voz se ahogaba con un sollozo "Yo…te amo. Me di cuenta de que te amo. Me he dado cuenta de que te he rechazado tantas veces, pero…te quiero… Quiero que me des la oportunidad de amarte… de dejarte amarme" dijo mientras sollozaba.

Los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron ampliamente por la confesión de amor de Yuuri, antes de cerrar y abrir los ojos de nuevo – con un toque más suave. Con una mirada amorosa, se quedó mirando esos ojos que amaba "Siempre te amaré…mi amor" dijo mientras envolvía con sus brazos el tembloroso cuerpo de su marido.

Yuuri estaba sonriendo - a pesar de las lágrimas y los sollozos - y se inclinó hacia el toque dado por su marido. Dejó que sus propias manos rodeasen la cintura del rubio. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos hasta que Yuuri se calmó.

Yuuri aflojó sus brazos y miró tímidamente a los ojos verdes de Wolfram "Wolf… He estado negándote tus derechos como mi marido durante todo este tiempo. Ahora, estoy dándotelo todo, mi alma, mi corazón,…y mi cuerpo. Solo…" Yuuri se detuvo y continuó con voz más suave "…Déjame sentir tu amor esta noche…" dijo tímidamente y casi inaudiblemente. Un color rosa tiñendo sus mejillas.

Wolfram lentamente retiró sus brazos y miró a los atractivos ojos negros – para encontrar cualquier indicio de falta de voluntad "¿Estás seguro?" preguntó con cuidado – con anticipación. Había estado esperando esto desde su noche de bodas pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad ya que estaba esperando que Yuuri le aceptase de todo corazón.

Ahora, Yuuri le había aceptado.

Le amaba.

Yuuri asintió con su cabeza tímidamente y besó a su marido en los labios para convencerle. Wolfram sonrió en el beso. Lenta y gentilmente, puso la espalda de Yuuri sobre el colchón mientras todavía le besaba. Al ponerse encima de él, se detuvo y rompió el beso para asegurarse de que no había otras emociones en esos ojos negros – excepto amor. Yuuri vio la apasionada mirada de Wolfram y sonrió, tranquilizador. Wolfram sonrió y estaba seguro de que no había otras emociones excepto amor y felicidad pura en los ojos negros de Yuuri.

Esa noche, compartieron su primera vez y por primera vez desde su matrimonio, su amor se mostró abiertamente, no había más paredes que les impidiesen sentir el amor el uno del otro. La melancólica noche terminó como la noche más feliz para la pareja real cuando cada parte confesó sus sentimientos y las inseguridades.

Pasaron los días de su luna de miel con su recién descubierta felicidad. Yuuri con el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos por su marido y Wolfram con la nueva felicidad del amor de Yuuri por él. Por fin… por fin, su marido había llegado a amarle. Toda su espera por fin había producido sus frutos, llamados felicidad y amor.

Mientras que para Yuuri…era un amor inesperado.


End file.
